Bunny Returns
by BuddyJack
Summary: A sequel to RowdyRuffs Redeemed. After Blossom told Boomer about Bunny, he decided to bring her back to life. But what happens when Mojo Jojo finds out about her?
1. Ch1 Bringing back Bunny

**STOP! If you haven't read a PowerPuff Girl fanfic entitled RowdyRuffs Redeemed yet, do not read this story! If you have, then go on ahead.**

Ch.1 Bringing back Bunny

"The City of Townsville! A city that is just a magnet for crime!" Said the Narrator. "But we can always count on six certain kids to deal with that! And that's the PowerPuff Girls, and their new step brothers, The RowdyRuff Boys! But for now, their just at home enjoying the good life!"

At the Utonium house, the kids were all messing around, doing things they like to do. Butch was out Back doing some skate trickes, Blossom was in the room doing some studies, even though there is no test to do, Bubbles was coloring, as usual, The Professor was at the lab, doing some research on some chemicals, while Brick, Buttercup, and Boomer were playing a game of Super Smash Bros. Brawl!

Brick, playing as Ike, pressed the buttons as fast as he could, commenting "Hah! You might have got me with your Zero Laser! Unfortanetly, you have now become more vulnerable to my blade!"

"Think again, handsome!" Said Buttercup. "Because, even though I've lost some power, I've gained an agility boost!"

"Agility, shm-ility! You'll soon get carried away and just end up killing yourself!"

"Take this! And some of this!"

"Come on! You love me and ya know it!"

"I ain't fallin for that!"

As they were fighting with skills and words, a Smart Bomb hit them both and send them flying. Brick and Buttercup widened their eyes and dropped their jaws in disbelief of what they saw happened. The screen then shows Luigi doing his victory dance. Boomer got up in excitment and did the same vicotry dance saying "Oh yeah! Uh-huh! That's right! I'm the best! Go Weegee! Go Weegee! Go Weegee!"

Brick and Buttercup, in frustration of how a second rate fighter managed to beat them in a game, glared at Boomer with anger and annoyance. Brick then got up and said "Okay, Boomer! If you think that your so good at winning in a fight as the King-Of-Second-Bananas, then you should have no problem fighting us...!"

Boomer, seeing that he irretaited them greatly, made a nervous face and said "Oh, wow, wow! Hey...! I... I was just kidding...! I mean it's... it's... just a game... right...?"

Buttercup, placing a fist in her palm said "Yeah...! Your right...! It is just a game...! But this... is real life...!"

Boomer then pointed out "Hey look!"

"We ain't fallin for that, little bro!" Said Brick.

Boomer then looked down in discouragement and said "Eh... your right. It's just Scooby Doo."

Brick and Buttercup widened their eyes and turned quickly saying "Scooby Doo?"

Boomer then quickly sneaked away up to the room as he said in his thoughts "And everybody in school says 'I got no brains!'" Brick and Buttercup angrily went up to the room and all they found was Blossom laying on the bed, studying.

"Where is that little twerp?" Brick demanded.

"He flew out the window. He looked like he was in a hurry." Said Blossom with out even bothering to get her eyes off the book.

"Thanks!" Said Brick as he and Buttercup went out the window.

When they left, Blossom looked at where Brick and Buttercup left the scene with a smirk. She then looked down under the bed saying "Their gone!"

Boomer peeked out from under the sheets and saw that Brick adn Buttercup were no where to be seen. He sighed in relief and got out from under the bed and said "Thanks Blossom. Your the best."

"Don't mention it." Said Blossom in a happy tone. Then her pencil broke. She went to the drawer to get a pencil sharpener, but she accidently took the whole drawer out and made everything inside fall out. She started to pick everything up but then stopped when she saw a peice of purple cloth. Blossom picked it up and made a sad look.

Boomer, seeing how sad she looks when she looks at the cloth, flew to her and asked "What's that?"

Blossom looked at Boomer and said "You really want to know?" Boomer nodded his head yes. Blossom sighed quitly and began. "Well... we never told you guys this... but, you see... this is a piece of a dress that belonged to... Bunny..."

Boomer was a bit surprised to hear that. "You... you girls have a fourth sister?"

"Had..." Blossom said in a sad tone.

Boomer had a hint of guilt tap his stomach. "Oh... sorry..."

"It's okay." Said Blossom. "You see, me and Bubbles and Buttercup were once feeling tired of saving the world for a while, so we've decided to make a fourth sister that could cover for us when ever we felt exhausted."

Boomer then asked "Um... I know this might not be important, but... was she as pretty as you?"

Blossom, hearing that, widened her eyes and remembered how hideously deformed Bunny was when she was first created. Blossom shook her head and made a nervous smile saying "Uh... yeah! She was... very... very pretty!"

"She must have been alot of help, huh?" Said Boomer.

Blossom scratched the back of her head and said "Actually... she wasn't doing a good job... You see, instead of fighting criminals, she was fighting the police."

"Oh... wow... That's brutal."

"Of course... she was a bit confused of what she was doing, until she saved us from being pumled by all the crocks she freed. She was victorious! But then... she exploded and all that was left... was this..." She held the piece of cloth up in sadness.

"I... I'm sorry."

"Oh, don't be. It's okay." Blossom assured. "But... it would be nice to see her again... to at least say thanks."

The moment was ruined when Brick and Buttercup came back. Brick said "We couldn't find him out the... Ah hah! There you are, ya little show off!"

Boomer, surprised that Brick and Buttercup came back, said "Uh oh! Gotta fly!" Then he zipped out the door leaving a blue beam.

Brick and Buttercup went after him, leaving a red beam and a green one. "Come back here! Mario and his pal Yoshi wanna kick your butt!" Said Buttercup.

Later that night, everybody was asleep, except for Boomer. He was too busy thinking about what Blossom told him about Bunny. He looked down from his level at Blossom with a sad face. He layed the back of his head back on the pillow and said in his thoughts "Gee... I bet it would have been swell to meet Bunny. She might have made a good sister." Boomer sighed. Then his eyes widned in realization when he thought that he could recreate Bunny. "Maybe I can meet her! I can help bring her back to life!" But then he thought of what might happen if the Professor found out that Boomer was in the lab without his permission. He would be grounded, and he didn't know what would happen if he found out about Bunny.

"Maybe I shouldn't..." He turned to his side and made a sad expression. But then he looked at Blossom again, remembering hearing how much she wished that she could see her again. He made a serious face and got up on his bottom saying "I'll never know unless I try! I'll have to be cautious...!"

He then sneacked out of bed and floated down. Butch woke up a little and spotted Boomer. "Boomer...? Where you going...?" Butch said in a sleepy voice.

Boomer almost yelped when he saw Butch had caught him. "I was uh... going to get a uh... glass of water."

"Well, when your done with that, be sure to go to the bathroom before you get back to bed... Or else...!" Said Butch. He wasn't wanting Boomer to wet the bed, especaily since he's a level below Boomer.

"I will...!" Said Boomer as Butch went back to sleep. Boomer sighed in relief. He then looked out side the room to see that the Professor isn't up. So he went down to the lab, turned the lights on, took a bowl out and placed it on the table. "Okay... let's make me a new little sister! Now... what are girls made of...? Let's see... sugar... spice... and everything nice... I can do this! But I've gotta be quite..." He went up stairs and took a bag of sugar out of the coberd. And it was a bit heavy.

He made some bumping noises on his way back to the lab. He was lucky that it didn't wake up anybody. He dropped the sugar on the table, which made a loud bang. Boomer panted as he opened the bag and poured it in the bowl. Then he went back to the kitchen and took a pepper shaker. He shook the pepper in the bowl in. Then he said "Okay... now I need everything that is nice. But... what is nice? Oh! I know!" He then started to zoom out and zoom back to the lab taking in some random stuff that he could think are considered nice.

"Rabbits are nice! And... dogs! And... Oh! And cats! And also some candy! A butterfly is nice! And so is uh... cherry! And apples and oranges! Oh! And bananas too! And flowers, and magic tricks, and story books! And uh... what else? Oh!" He then went up back to the room. He looked in and saw that everybody was still asleep. He floated up to the drawer and opend it. He took the purple peice of cloth and said "A memory's a nice thing to have too." He then went back to the lab and dropped it in. He stered the ingrediants all together.

Once that was done, he then thought to himself "Why do I get the feeling that something is missing? Oh yeah!" He then went through a cobord and took out a bottle of Chemical-X.

Boomer then took the corck out and was about to pour the whole thing in, when the Narrator said "Uh... you do realize that you'll be in a lot of trouble if anyone found out about this, right?"

Boomer looked at the Narrator, then at the floor in a bit of sadness saying "Yeah... I know. But... I feel like I really want to do it! I want to know what it's like being an older brother! You won't tell anyone... will you?"

"My lips are sealed!"

"Thanks." Said Boomer as he poured the chemical in. He then watched as the bowl started to bubble. Then, before he knew it, it exploded and send him flying to the wall. He opened his eyes to see what had happened, and when he did, his eyes widened and saw a little girl in a purple dress with brown hair in a ponytail. And he knew right away, that he did it. But he was worried that the face might not be as good, he cautiously approached her and said "Um... e... excuse me...?"

The girl turned and showed that her face wasn't ugly, but was way prettier than her last face. "Huh?" Her voice sounded half innocent like Bubbles and half mature like Blossom.

Boomer made an excited smile, for he knew right then that he did it. He recreated and, unaware to him, improved Bunny. "Hi... I'm... your older brother... Boomer." He said, almost having tears of joy form up in his eyes.

The girl smiled and said in a bit of shyness "Hi Boomer."

"I'm so glad to meet you, Bunny!" Said Boomer.

"Bunny? Is that... my name?" The girl asked.

Boomer realized that to him, it's Bunny, but to her, she has no memory of who she is or what she went through. It's either she lost her memory or she's actually a different girl. "Uh... yeah. That's your name. And, this is your home."

Then, Boomer heard the Professor from up stairs saying "Boomer, is that you down at the lab? What was that noise?"

Boomer felt like a time bomb had started to count down on him when he heard the Professor coming down. "Uh oh!"

"Who's that?" Bunny asked curiously.

"Uh... that's uh... I'll tell ya later!" Said Boomer as he looked around in a panic. "Right now, I've gotta find you a place to stay in! Uh... Here!" Boomer lead Bunny under the table and closed the sliding door with her inside.

Boomer sighed in reliefe, but then Bunny said "Boomer? It's too dark in here..."

Boomer, thinking that this is a deffinet bad time to see where she would prefer to stay yet he has to do something to keep her quite, got Bunny out and said "Okay. Uh... How about here?"

He put Bunny in a locker and closed the door. Then Bunny said "Boomer? It's too cramped in here..." Boomer groaned in annoyance and took her out. He then put her in a fernace. "It's too dirty..." Boomer groaned again as he took her out and put her in the refridgerator for chemicals and closed the door. "It's too cold..." Boomer, with a grumpy face, took her out and put her in the sink and put a tarp over it. "It's too wet..." Boomer took her out and put her under the table. "... It's perfect!"

Boomer, grinnded his teeth in frustration as he whispered "That was the first place you didn't like to be in before!" He then heard the Professor getting closer, much to his nervousness. "Okay...! You can stay in there. Just try to keep quite...!" He then closed the door and cleaned up the mess that was made by the explosion as quickly as he could. The Professor came in and saw Boomer wave at him with a nervous smile. "Hi, Professor!"

The Professor looked at Boomer in confusion and said "Uh... Hey. Um... what were you doing down here?"

"Oh, nothing! I uh... I just heard an explosion at the lab and I rushed to see what it was! Uh... yeah!" Boomer lied.

"Well... what happened?"

"I guess uh... one of your inventions exploded! Eh heh, heh... Yeah." Said Boomer.

"Again? Oh dear..." Said the Professor. "Well, it would seem as though you cleaned it up, so, thank you very much, Boomer."

"Uh... Your welcome."

"Well, just remember to head back to bed when you done cleaning here, alright?"

"Sure thing, Professor!" Said Boomer as the Professor left. "Phew..." Boomer wiped the cold sweat that was running down on his head. He opend the door that Bunny was behind. "You did great not even saying one peep."

"Oh! Uh, thanks. I guess. Who was that man, anyway? Was he a bad guy?" Bunny asked in a bit of concern.

Boomer chuckled and said "Uh... far from it. He's actually a really nice man. Better yet, he's my dad. That makes him your dad too."

Bunny smiled and said "That's wonderful!"

"It is, Bunny. It is. Anyway, are you feeling okay in there? Is there anything you need?" Boomer asked.

Bunny then yawned and said "Well... I am feeling sleepy... I was kind of having fun when you were trying to find me a place to stay."

"Okay. Uh... wait here while I go get you a blanket, a pillow, and a glass of milk!" Boomer assured as he went to get a pillow from the couch. He then went up stairs and went into the closet their room. He looked for a nice big piece of cloth that she can feel warm in. He spotted Buttercup's 'lucky' blanket. He was thinking about using that, but then he had second thoughts, knowing how angry Buttercup will be if she found out that he took her blanket. At first, he seemed to have decieded to forget using Buttercup's blanket, but then, he zoomed back to it, picked it up and made a nervouse frown saying "I know I'm gonna regret this..." He sneaked out and went to the kitchen to pour some milk in a small glass.

He went back down to the lab. He placed the pillow down in the table, then gave Bunny the blanket and the milk. Bunny drank the milk all up and covered herself with the blanket. "You doing okay right now?" Boomer asked softly.

Bunny looked at Boomer with a smile on her face and her eyes glimmering as she said "I'm doing okay now." She then gave him a comforting hug. "Thank you... big brother."

Boomer then smiled as he sniffled a couple of times. He gave her a hug back saying "Your welcome." He broke the hug and genlty placed her head on the pillow. "Good night, Bunny."

"Good night, Boomer." Bunny whispered as she closed her eyes and Boomer left the door half open.

**(R&R)**


	2. Ch2 A Crazy Morning

Ch.2 A Crazy Morning

The next morning, Boomer woke up with a happy face. He got up and streched his arms out. He floated down as everybody woke up and saw Boomer all happy about something. They all looked at each other in confusion as to what Boomer is so happy about. Blossom, since no one was going to bother to ask, asked "Uh... Boomer? What are you so happy about?"

"Yeah, it's Monday!" Said Buttercup in agreement. "And Mondays mean... 'yuck!' School...!"

Boomer turned without changing his expression saying "I know. I'm just... happy, that's all!"

Brick raised an eye-brow in confusion and said "Just... happy for no reasone? I find that hard to beleive, somehow..."

"Oh, don't worry. I just had a good sleep." Boomer then went out the door and down stairs.

Everybody looked at each other in confused expressions again. Bubbles got out of bed, lookd down from up stairs and said to Boomer "Shouldn't we all be getting dressed?"

"It's okay. I'm just going to get some breakfast." Said Boomer as Bubbles went back inside the room.

"Well, I guess we should get dressed first, girls." Said Blossom as she was about to undress, but then stopped and turned to Brick and Butch with a mad glare. "Uh... do you two mind?"

"Huh?" Both Brick and Butch said in confusion, until they realized what she meant. They got out of bed and out of the room and closed the door. Then, with a devilish smirk, Butch slightly opened the door to take a little peek, but Brick smacked the back of Butch's head and closed the door.

Boomer went to the kitchen and made four toasted bread with butter on it. Boomer then poured too glasses of orange jucie and was about to walk out, but then saw Brick and Butch comeing. Fearing that they would get suspicious of him having more than one plate of toast and one glass of juice, Boomer hid behind the wall next to the door-way. When Brick and Butch went by, he sneaked out quitley and went down to the lab.

He placed his plate and glass on the table and opened the door saying "Morning Bunny. I got you breakfast." He then gasped in panic when he saw that wall that was in there was a pillow and a blanket. "Aaaahhhh!" Boomer looked around at the lab. "Bunny? Bunny? Where are you?" Seeing that she was nowhere to be found in the lab, he took both plates and glasses out of the lab and placed them on the kitchen table. Brick and Butch looked at the two plates in confusion.

"I guess Boomer's decided to be weird enough to be thoughful too." Said Brick as he and Butch sat down to eat it.

Boomer looked around the living room but couldn't find her. He went up stairs to his room, only to meet three undressing girls who screamed in shock as they threw random stuff at him yelling "GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!"

Boomer ran out of the room, closed the door leaned his back against the door with his face blushing full red saying "Sorry...!"

The girls went into the closet as Blossom said "The nerve of some people!"

When they got dressed, Buttercup noticed that something in the closet was missing. She looked in the box where her lucky blanket's suppose to be. And when she did, she gasped in shock when she saw that her blanket was gone. Then, with magger anger in her eyes, she kicked the door open, making Boomer smash against the wall as she said "Alright... unless if your the Professor... WHO TOUCHED MY BLANKET?"

Boomer, pocking his head out with a nervous look, he tried to sneak away, but Buttercup caught him, pointed at him threateningly and said "Was it you, cupcake?"

Boomer became more nervous and said "Uh... no...!"

"I bet it was you, Boomer!" Said Buttercup pounding her fist in her palm.

Boomer then looked over and saw Bunny in the bathroom, brushing her teeth with his tooth brush. "AAAAHHHH! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH THAT?" Boomer cried at the top of his lungs, making Buttercup widen her eyes in surpise.

"W-Wow, wow! Boomer, it's... it's cool!" Buttercup said, trying to calm him down. "It's okay! It... It was me, I'm sorry."

"Huh? Oh! Uh... sorry. I... didn't mean to snap like that... uh... Excuse me!" Said Boomer as he zoomed to the bathroom and closed the door. Boomer sighed in relief, turned to Bunny with a stern look and said "Bunny! What were you thinking? I didn't say that you could get out of the lab without me!"

Bunny made a guilty face saying "Oh... Sorry..."

Boomer calmed down, placed his hand on her shoulder and said "It's okay. Just don't do it again, okay?"

"Okay." Said Bunny.

Boomer then took his tooth brush saying "And uh... you shouldn't be using my tooth brush! Trust me, you have no idea where my teeth have been." Then he said in his thoughts "Espically since I eat bugs...!"

Then he heard a knock on the door. It was the Professor. "Is that our dad again? Can I meet him?" Bunny asked

"Uh... No! Not yet!"

"Why not?" Bunny said with a sad look.

"Because... uh... I'm not sure if... he's ready to meet you yet! He could get mad if he finds out that he has another mouth to feed..."

"Why would he be mad about that? There's just the two of us, isn't there?"

"Boomer? Is that you in there?" The Professor asked "Who are you talking to?"

"Uh... nobody!" Boomer lied. "Quick...! Hide in the tub...!" Boomer lead Bunny to the tub and closed the curtains.

He flushed the toilet and opened the door. "Oh! Were you just uh...? Okay, I suppose since your done here, I think it's time I took a shower."

Boomer made a shocked and nervous look and threw a towel on the Professor's face. "Hey! I just found you a good clean towel for you to dry off on!" He pulled the curtains and grabbed Bunny, leading her out of the room and down the hall.

The Professor then muffled "Oh! Well, yes. I suppose this is clean enough. Thank you, Boomer." He took the towel off and made a confused expression when he saw that Boomer wasn't in the bathroom anymore.

Boomer lead Bunny to the bed room and put her in the closet. "Is this a game?" Bunny asked.

"Uh... Yeah! It's called... uh... Peek-A-Boo!"

Bunny giggled and said "That sounds fun!"

"Uh... yeah! Just uh... wait right here until I open the door, okay?"

"Okay!" Said Bunny as Boomer closed the door.

He went down stairs to the kitchen and saw that Brick and Butch ate up the breakfast that was for him and Bunny. Brick spotted him and said "Yo, Boomer! Thanks for the break, little bro! You didn't have to do it though. But thanks anyway!"

Butch then said "But next time, how about you make baccon and eggs to go with it!"

"Uh... yeah... I'll try to remeber that..." Said Boomer as Brick and Butch left. Boomer looked at the plates and sighed. "Aw well, I'll just have to make another one for me and Bunny." He went through the same thing and was about to get the food out of the kitchen, but then realized that Brick and Butch might go up to the room to get dressed. In panic, he placed the breakfast down and went zooming out.

The girls were going straight to the kitchen when they spotted Boomer running up stairs. "Wow! Boomer seems to be in a hurry today." Said Blossom as they went and saw breakfast on the table. "Aw... Boomer must feel sorry for what happened earlier."

"He's starting to freak me out, right now though..." Said Buttercup in a bit of discomfort. "I mean, first he's all happy when he woke up, and now this? Who is that kid...?"

Bubbles saw that there were only two plates. "Hey wiat...! How come he didn't make one for me?" Bubbles whined. "Hmph! I guess he's not a very thoughtfull brother!"

Boomer went to the room and yelped when he saw Brick and Butch were going to open the closet. Brick opened the closet as Boomer leaped and tackled both Brick and Butch, covering their faces on the floor as Bunny giggled and was about to say 'Peek-A-Boo! I see you!' But Boomer said "Oh! Hey! That's a perfect shirt for me to wear today!" He took a shirt and got Bunny out of the closet saying "Okay, new game...! Uh... Hide-n-Seek...! You hide, I'll seek...!" He put Bunny under the bed.

Bunny giggled and said "Okay."

Boomer shushed her as he dropped the dangling part of the blanket, hiding her completly. Brick and Butch got up all ticked off at what Boomer just did. "What the heck, Boomer?" Brick said angrily.

"Uh... sorry."

"Yeah, you better be sorry! I would give you a knuckle sandwich, but I'm too tired to do that, right now...! Come on, let's get going!" Said Brick as he, Butch and Boomer started undressing.

Bunny, a little excited about the 'new game' she's playing, said in her thoughts "I wounder if Boomer is gonna pretened that he has no idea where I am. What is he doing right now?" She peeked from under the bed, and when she did, her happy face dissapeared and her eyes widened when she saw three undressed boys. She quickly pulled the blanket down and blushed. "Oh...! That's what he's doing..." Then she noticed that there was more than one boy. "Wait... were those other two boys his brothers?" She then remembered what Boomer said about the Professor being mad about having another mouth to feed.

"Oh... that's probably what he meant about our dad being mad about having another mouth to feed..." Said Bunny when she felt her bladder going nuts. "Uh oh...! Not now...!"

When Boomer was fully dressed, he went zoomed to the kitchen and saw that Blossom and Buttercup ate the breakfast. "What are the odds of that?" Boomer said in a miserable tone in his thoughts.

Blossom saw Boomer. With a gentle smile, she got out of her chair, went up to him and said in a kind voice "Boomer, you didn't have to make us breakfast to make up for interrupting our privacey. It was just a little mistake you made, that's all." Blossom hugged Boomer as he looked at the plates with a miserable expression.

Bubbles then went up to him and said with a mad face "Yeah! But you didn't make me breakfast! Some brother you are! Hmph!" Bubbles turned her back on him.

Boomer, feeling exauhsted, said "Okay, I'll just go ahead and make you breakfast. Okay?"

Bubbles then looked at him with a calmed face. She then smiled and hugged him saying "Okay."

Boomer then said "Okay. I'll get to making you breakfast! Just wait out side, okay?"

Bubbles looked at him in confusion and said "Why do you want me to...?"

"Becasue... I'm gonna... make it specail! Uh... yeah!" Said Boomer as he nervously chuckled.

Bubbles giggled and said "Okay!" She then gave him a kiss on the cheek. She and the other two left.

Boomer sighed in exhuastion as he went to make three breakfast plates this time. Meanwhile, Bunny saw that Brick and Butch leaft the room all dressed. "Boomer sure seemed in a hurry to get all dressed. Don't you think?" Said Brick.

"Eh... I'm sure it's just Boomer being Boomer." Butch said with his shoulders shrugged.

Bunny felt that she couldn't take it anymore and figured that she has to go now. She got out from under the bed and was going to the bathroom, but then stopped when she saw Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles. "Hey...! More of them...! Does that make me a seventh child?" Then she looked at the girls with a raised eye-brow. "Why do those girls look familiar, though?" Her thoughts were then interupted by her blader.

She went to the door to the bathroom, to meet the Professor in his towel. Bunny yelped and hid behind the door. The Professor then went to his room to get dressed. Bunny went into the room and closed the door. Brick was about to go in, but the door was locked. "Grr...! You've gotta be kidding me!"

Boomer left one plate on the table as he brought two of them in the living room. The Professor, fully dressed, went down the hall near the stairs and saw Boomer with two plates.

He gave Bubbles a plate and said "Here ya go..."

Bubbles thanked him and started eating. The Professor seemed pleased with how thoughtful Boomer was being. "Well Boomer. You seem to be in a working mood today." He said.

Boomer looked up and said "Oh! Uh... thanks Professor. Uh... I almost forgot something up stairs! I'll uh... be back down!" He went up to the room as the Professor walked to the kitchen and saw breakfast on the table.

"Well. Boomer must have gotten up on the right side of the bed!" The Professor laughed at his own 'joke.'

Boomer looked under the bed saying "Hey! I found..." He saw that Bunny was gone again. "What? Oh no!" Boomer put the plate on the bed and looked around the room for her. "Bunny? Bunny!"

Boomer ran out and bumped into Brick. Brick stopped Boomer and tried to calm him down saying "Hey! What's with you man? Why are you so jumpy all of a sudden?"

"Uh... no reason!" Said Boomer as he zoomed to the kitchen only to find that the Professor ate his breakfast. "Not again...!" He thought to himself.

The Professor saw Boomer, then made a proud smile. "Boomer, you have been such a good help today! I'm proud of you." He gave Boomer a hug as Boomer looked at the plate in misery. Then, they heard a huge bang that came from the bathroom. "Did you hear that?"

"No!" Boomer said quickly.

Then another crashing noise was heard. "What about that?"

"Uh... no!" Said Boomer as a flushing noise was also heard. "In case if your going to ask again... I didn't hear that either."

"Hm... maybe I should go and see what that was." Said the Professor as he was about to go up stairs.

But then Boomer stopped him saying "Wait!" The Professor stopped and gave him his attention in confusion. "Uh... I'll... go see what it was!" Boomer went up stairs and looked in the bathroom, but Bunny had already left. He went out and figured "Maybe I should go and make her breakfast and bring it with me just in case!"

He went down and Blossom saw him all jumpy. Confused of this, Blossom went up to him and said "Boomer? Are you okay? Your acting like an apaucalypse is happening."

"Oh, no! It's okay! I just realized that I'm missing my homework!" Said Boomer with a nervous expression. He went into the kitchen and made one last plate. He went out and was caught with a breakfast plate by Blossom. Blossom glared at him in stern suspicion "Uh... I didn't have breakfast yet either!"

He went to the room and closed the door. He sighed in releife, but then, his eyes widened in shock and he felt like his problems have just gotten worse when he saw something he didn't think would happen. He saw that Bubbles met Bunny.

**(R&R)**


	3. Ch3 Disguise

Ch.3 Disguise

Boomer, shocked at what he saw, zoomed in between Bubbles and Bunny, and said to Bunny with a stern look "Bunny! What are you doing with..."

Then, Boomer was interupted by Bubbles, who cheered happily and gave Boomer a big hug. "Oh, Boomer! Thank you! Thank you so much for bringing Bunny back! Your the best brother in the world!" She kissed Boomer on the cheek.

Boomer looked at Bubbles in confusion. He looked back at Bunny and said "What's going on?"

Bunny put her arms behind her back and said "Well, this girl, who said her name was Bubbles came up here all woundering what you've forgoten, and when I came back in here, she saw me and seemed like she was very suprised to see me. She said my name and I told her that it is my name, and then she made a big smile and she looked like she was about to cry. Then she hugged me, saying that she was so glad to see me again, which I have no idea what she means by that. But, for some reasone, she looks familiar to me. I don't know why."

"You didn't tell her that I created you last night, did you?" Boomer asked in a nervous tone.

Bunny then said nervously "Uh... sorta..."

Bubbles stopped hugging Boomer and said cheerfuly to Bunny "Oh, this is just so wonderful, Bunny! You... uh... haven't changed a bit. I can't wait to tell everybody about this!"

Bubbles was about to go out the door to tell everyone the good news, but Boomer blocked the door in panic saying "NO! You can't tell anybody!"

Bubbles then made a sad face and almost made tears fall out saying "Why not?"

"Bubbles! If the Professor finds out that I've been down at the lab without his permission, I'll be grounded! And who knows what he would do if he found out about Bunny!"

"Oh... Well... what do you think should you do then?" Bubbles asked. "I mean, you can't keep her hiden for long. Espically since we have school!"

Boomer then made a shocked expression saying "School? Aw man! I didn't think about that!"

"What is it?" Bunny asked.

"School!" Boomer repeated. "I didn't think about having to take you to school! If everybody sees that your a PowerPuff Girl like Bubbles here, the word would be spread and if the Professor hears about it, we're gonna be in big trouble!"

"What do you mean 'we?'" Bubbles asked.

Boomer placed his hands on Bubbles' shoulders and said "Bubbles, since you know about this, your going to have to help me keep Bunny a secret for a while, okay?"

"But... wouldn't that be lying?" Bubbles asked.

Boomer sighed and said "I know... But you don't have to lie. I'll be the only one that's lying."

"But Boomer..." Bubbles was about to go on with not wanting Boomer to lie, because that would get him into even more trouble, but after looking into his eyes for a moment, she said "Okay... but what do you want me to do?"

"I... I don't know." Boomer said in a bit of discouragement, but then he thought of something and said "Maybe... you can give her a disguise!"

"Oh...! You mean like Dress-up?" Bubbles asked. She then turned to Bunny. "Would you like to play a little Dress-up, Bunny?"

"Uh... sure. That sounds fun!" Said Bunny.

Bubbles took Bunny into the closet and closed it. Boomer waited outside until Bubbles came back out to show him how Bunny looks. Bunny was dressed as a cowgirl. Boomer took a good look at it, then nodded his head no. Bubbles took Bunny back into the closet then back out. Bunny was now dressed as a goth. Boomer's eyes widened in shock when he saw the cloths. He closed his eyes tight, waved his hands out in front while turning his head away. Bubbles took Bunny back into the closet again, then Bunny came back out in a princess dress. Boomer then held his hands up to each side and nodded his head from side-to-side, making a wired face that said 'are you serious?' at Bubbles.

Bubbles brought Bunny back in and back out again, this time, with a pink sailor suit. Boomer looked at it and kind of liked it, but he figured that it might not be good enough. Bubbles took Bunny back into the closet one last time. Bunny came back out in a school uniform with glasses and gloves. Boomer looked at it and said "That'll have to do!"

Bubbles and Bunny made happy expressions at Boomer's acception. "Now, all we need is to give you a secret identity!" Said Bubbles. "I was thinking... Sarah! An exchange student from Gothem City!"

Boomer face palmed himself in annoyance of Bubble's decision of who Bunny can pretend to be. Then he heard the Professor say "Okay! I've got your lunches ready! And no, Butch! It's not pizza!"

"Aw man!" Butch whined.

"Lunch? Oh crap! I forgot that Bunny will be needing that at school too!" Said Boomer. "Okay, no need to panic!" He breathed in and out to calm himself. "I can just share some with her." He turned to Bunny and said "Would you like that?"

"Mh-hm!" Bunny nodded her head joyfuly. "I would like that!"

"Can I share too?" Bubbles asked.

Boomer sighed in annoyance and said "Yes... you can share too...! Just so that no one will think that I'm flurting with her...! And that's just plain wrong, since she's my little sister."

Bubbles giggled at Boomer and said to Bunny "Isn't he just silly?"

Bunny made humming giggles saying "Yup!"

Boomer then lead Bunny out the window and on the side of the front yard as he said "Okay, now when we walk out, you walk, don't fly, by us and then say 'hi' to us and say that your name is, not Bunny, but Sarah! An exchange student from Gothem City. You'll remeber that, right?"

"Huh? Oh! Uh... right, I'll remember!" Said Bunny. Boomer was about to leave, when Bunny said "Oh, and uh... Boomer?"

Boomer stopped and looked at Bunny. "Yeah?"

"Thank you for the breakfast!" Said Bunny, placing her hands together in front of herself.

Boomer made a miserable face, but then wiped it off and said in a calm and kind tone "Your welcome."

He went back to the room and ate his breakfast quick. Then he went down stairs and took his lunch box. Seeing that their all ready for school, the Professor said "Arlight, be good at school! Butch, that goes double for you!"

Butch crossed his arms in a mad and annoyed manner. When they went outside, Bunny saw her que and went walking like she was told. Then she bumped into Brick, which wasn't part of the plan. They both fell flat on the ground. Brick got up in anger and yelled "Hey! Watch where your going! What are you blind?" Bunny, seeing how mad Brick was, started to feel so scared that she made sad eyes and started to whimper. Brick, seeing how hurt she looked, had his face turned from anger to surprised guilt. "Oh man...! Hey, don't cry...! I... I didn't mean to... I... I was just..."

Blossom placed a hand on Brick's shoulder and explained to Bunny "Uh, what Brick here is trying to say is... he's sorry that he scared you. He just loses his temper easily. Right Brick?"

Brick scratched the back of his head and said "Uh... yeah. Sorry." Bunny looked at Brick in the eyes and didn't feel scared of him anymore. Brick held his hand out and helped her up.

"Thank you. My name is not Bunny, but Sarah." Said Bunny.

Boomer face palmed himself and said in his thoughts "Real smooth, Bunny...! Real smooth...!"

Blossom looked at her in a bit of consusion and said "Your not from around here, are you?"

"Uh... no. That's because I'm from... Gothem City."

"Wow! Gothem City? I'm jelouse!" Said Buttercup. "Sure there are loads of crazy villains in Townsville, but Gothem always has the most nuttiest!"

Blossom rolled her eyes at what Buttercup said. "That's our sister, Buttercup. She's a tomboy, so she likes alot of tough gothic things. I'm Blossom. That's Butch."

"What's up, tuts?"

"Brick, you know. And those two in blue are Boomer and Bubbles."

"Nice to meet you 'Sarah!'" Said Bubbles.

"Nice to meet you too!" Said Bunny. "I was just on my way to school."

"You mean Poky Oaks Kindergarten? We go to school there!" Said Blossom. "You care to join us?"

"Sure!" Bunny said eagerly.

"Uh... how's about I fly you there?" Said Brick. "Just to uh... make up for scaring ya?"

Bunny looked at Brick for a moment. Then she made a smile and said "Okay." She got up on Brick's back as Buttercup showed a little jealousy when she saw that.

Butch, seeing this, went all like "Oh...! Brick and Sarah... sitting in a tree... K..."

Brick raised a threatening finger to Butch's face saying "DON'T YOU DARE SPELL IT...!" With that said, they all flew out of sight and straight to school.

They arrived at school where Ms. Kean was waiting at the front door. She saw the girls and boys coming. When they landed, Ms. Kean smiled and said "Good morning, children! I'm so glad to see all of you here today." She then saw Bunny among them. "And who might this be?"

"This is our new friend." Said Blossom "Her names Sarah. An exchange student."

"From Gothem City!" Bunny finished.

"Well, hello Sarah! My name is Ms. Kean, and I would be more than happy to have you as a part of my class! Wait... you don't have super powers... do you?"

"Yes." Said Bunny as Boomer caught Bunny's attention and gave her the kill signal in panic. "Oh! I mean... No! Sorry."

"Oh... Well, that's good, kind of..." Said Ms. Kean in relief. "I was getting tired of having new students being super kids... for good reason..." She looked up at the roof of her school in a discomforted face. "Anyway, welcome to Townsville, young lady!"

"Uh, thank you Ms. Kean!" Said Bunny as they heard the school bell ring.

"Well, I suppose it's time to go in!" Said Ms. Kean as she kneeled to Bunny. "Are you ready for your first day, Sarah?"

"Uh-huh!" Said Bunny heartily.

"That's good." Said Ms. Kean as they all went inside. All the students took their seats and turned their attention to Ms. Kean. "Good morning class! Now, before we begin, I would like to tell all of you the good news! We have..."

Before she could go on, two men in well dressed suits and trumpets bursted through the door and stood in attention on each side as they blew their horns. A man came in the school and said "Students of Poky Oaks Kindergarten, make way for Princess Morbucks! The richest child in Townsville!"

After the man made his announcement, Princess came walking inside in pride. Everybody was all quite, not bothering to applau. Bunny was the only one who applaued at this. Bunny looked around and saw that no one was clapping for her, so she slowly stopped clapping. "Thank you, thank you, one and all!" She walked down the class room and went to her seat. "Yes, I am Princess Morbucks! The way more popular and far more cuter child than the PowerPoops and the RowdyRunts!"

The PowerPuffs and RowdyRuffs glared at Princess in anger and annoyance. "Uh... good morning, uh... Princess. Your a little late." Said Ms. Kean.

"Fashanably late, Ms. Kean! You know it takes a while for me to have my hair done in this fasion, have my dress in all dry-clean, and have my nails all perfectly polished."

Ms. Kean just raised an eye brow in confusion and said "Uh... well, alright then. Anyway, as I was saying class, we have a new student. So please, I'd like you all to welcome Sarah!" Bunny just stood there without even getting up out of her seat.

Boomer leaned over to her and whispered carefuly "Bunny, she wants you to stand up in front of the class and say hi."

"Oh! Sorry." Said Bunny as she stood up out of her chair, went ove to Ms. Kean and turned to face the students. "Uh... hi. My name is... Sarah and uh... I'm an... exchange student form... Gothem..."

When that was heard, all the students made excited and impressed expressions as they went over to Bunny, asking her alot of questions.

"Oh wow! Gothem, really?" Said one kid. "That is so cool!"

"Yeah! You are so lucky!" Said another.

"Were you rescued by Batman? That would be so cool!"

Boomer and Bubbles saw all the kids gather around her, and that made them make excited expressions. "Wow! They really like her!" Said Boomer.

"Yeah! They really do!" Said Bubbles.

Butch saw Princess still in her seat, all making a angry glare at Bunny. "Uh... not all of them, though..." Butch said as he pointed at what he meant. Boomer and Bubbles saw that Princess was showing some jealousy of Bunny, which made them feel conserned of what's to come.

**(R&R)**


	4. Ch4 Princess is Jealous!

Ch.4 Princess is Jealous!

When it was lunch time, Bunny walked around to look for a place to sit. Everybody was all wanting her to sit next to them.

"Hey Sarah! Do you wanna sit with us?" Asked one kid.

"Hey Sarah! Over here!" Said another.

"No, over here!"

Bunny looked around and was half glad and half uncomfterable that everybody wants her to sit next to them. Bunny found Boomer and Bubbles and sat next to them as everybody made bumbed out moans. "Hey, Bunny! How do you like school so far?" Boomer asked. "Was anybody being mean to you?"

Bunny just smiled and said "Oh no. It's okay. Everywhere I go, everyone always seems nice to me and wanting me to play with them."

Bubbles and Boomer were glad that all the students were being nice to her, but they were worried that Princess might ruin it. "Wasn't Princess being mean to you?"

Bunny thought back of what Princess has been doing and said "Well, I've asked if she would like to play with me, and all she did was make a grumpy face at me and walked away. I don't know why she's like that."

"She's like that to everybody, including us." Said Boomer as he made a mad glare at Princess who was sitting on a throne like chair while her servents fed her some fruits as she laid back. "She always proclaims herself as the most well respected kid in Townsville! So she's always mean to those who are poor, those who are better than her, or to those who don't want her as a part of their group!"

"What's worse for us is that she's one of our greatest enemies!" Said Bubbles. "You see, she wanted to be a PowerPuff Girl like me, Blossom, and Buttercup, but we refused because she's such a spoild brat! And now becasue of that, she's been wanting to teach us a lesson for rejecting her, by defeating us!"

"How mean!" Said Bunny.

"Yeah, we know!" Said Boomer. "So, you shouldn't even bother trying to go make friends with her! Trust us." He then took his lunch box out and opened it. "Anyway, here's lunch! Hope you like it."

Bubbles took her's out and opened it saying cheerfuly "You can have some of mine too!"

Bunny smiled and gave each of them a hug saying "Thanks Bubbles. Thanks Boomer." After lunch, Bunny played a nice game of dodge ball with Boomer, Bubbles and their brothers and sisters on her team. And Princess had some kids on her team... thanks to a little persuasion that is.

"Remember, team...! I want you to do your best to hit those PowerPoops and RowdyRunts!" Said Princess. "And if we win, I will give each of you ten percent of my allowance! And I'll give twenty percent more to the ones who hit Sarah!"

Boomer went over to Bunny and whispered "Don't worry, Bunny...! I'll be sure to defend you from every ball that comes at ya...!"

"Okay..." Bunny said in a nervous tone.

The game began. One ball was about to hit Brick, but he managed to dodge it as he threw some balls, getting direct hits with every throw. Bubbles dodged every ball that came at her by doing a little ballet dance. Buttercup deflected every ball back at all the kids that threw at her with her fists. Boomer nearly avoided getting hit in a bit of a clumsy way. Butch caught one ball and gave it to Blossom saying "Mitch at four o'clock!"

Blossom winded her arm up getting ready to throw as she said "I see him!" She threw the ball. The ball hit and Mitch's scream of painful defeat was heard. "Yes!"

Bunny did her best to dodge every ball that came at her. Princess spotted her main target an threw one at her. Bunny covered herself, fearing of getting hit. But she didn't feel like she got hit. She opend her eyes and saw that Boomer caught the ball, much to her relief. "Thanks Boomer!" She said softly.

Boomer smiled at her and said "Don't mention it!" He threw the ball back at Princess, who got angry when she got hit.

Princess was getting infuriated that non of her 'team mates' are hitting any of their opponents. In no time, all the members of her team were all tired and ready to call it quits.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "This is the lamest team I have ever assembled! You guys are even lamer than Mojo, HIM, and Fuzzy! I can not beleive that you all could be this lame! I mean, all you had to do was hit them, just hit them! But what did you all do? You all got your butts kicked! I swear! You are the lamest lame-o's that can't do anything right! Nobody that is on my side can do anything right! You all can forget having pieces of my allowance! Grrr...! If you want something done, do it yourself!" And she was willing to do that by using her secret weapon. A four michanical arm backpack! The Puffs and Ruffs were surprised at what they saw.

"Eh heh heh... Nice new toy you got there... Princess... Heh heh..." Said Blossom with a nervous smile.

"You like it?" Princess made some showing off fashion posses. "It's the Morbucks' latest edition to my battle suit! Unlike your precious Professor, my daddy could always afford to build me fancy gadgets of pure torture!" Said Princess, making the Puffs and Ruffs angry in an irritated way. "Now then, PREPARE TO FEEL MY WRATH!" The arms immediatly grabbed some balls and flung them right at the girls and the boys. They try to dodge every ball that came at them, but each of them were knocked down. Bunny was the last one standing. Princess made an evil smile at her and had four balls ready to hit her. "I'm going to enjoy doing this more than you can imagen!"

The arms threw the balls as hard as they could at Bunny. Bunny covered her head in fear. Boomer got up and got in the way of the balls, making them hit him instead of Bunny. Everybody gasped as they saw Boomer fall on his back. Bunny was shocked at what she saw. She went over to Boomer followed by the others.

"Boomer!" Bunny said in worry.

Blossom held Boomer up in her arms dearly saying "Boomer! Are you okay?"

"Speak to us, bro! Speak to us!" Said Butch desperatly.

Boomer opened his eyes and looked at Blossom saying "Are you my mommy?"

Brick sighed in relief, knowing that Boomer didn't have a concussion. He then made furious eyes at Princess saying "This is a new low, Princess! You deserve a good beating! And I'll be more than happy to give you that...!"

Buttercup made the same look at Princess and said "That goes for me too! No one, and I mean no one messes with Boomer but us...!"

"Oh... I'm so scared...!" Said Princess in playful sarcasm. "Please... I'm too pretty and rich to be beaten by a bunch of losers...!" She laughed at them, making them more angry.

"Oh, don't worry, your spoiled bratty-ness! We'll settle this after class!" Said Brick.

Then Butch said "Uh, Brick? After school it's Open House."

"Like I said! After our last visit to school for the day!" Brick rephrased.

"Uh, Open House ends at six thirty. That's about sixty minutes before we go to bed, and the battle with Princess might take longer than you would hope." Said Bubbles.

Irritated, Brick turned to them and said "Are we doing anything tomorrow after school?"

They all thought about it for a moment. Then Blossom said "Uh, no. You and Buttercup can deal with her tomorrow."

"Thanks...!" He turned to Princess and said "Tomorrow! After school, at town! Be there, or be pamperdly square!"

"Looking forward to it! And after I'm done with you, I've got some other buisness to take care of!" Said Princess as she glares at Bunny evilly.

Bunny became scared as she hid behind Boomer and Blossom. When Princess left, Buttercup said "That royal rotten-ness has the nerve to throw balls at Sarah! No doubt in my mind that she's just plain jealous!"

"What are we going to do about it?" Said Bubbles.

Brick calmed himself down and said "Let's not worry about that right now. Let's just be thankful that Boomer kept Sarah from getting hurt." Blossom helped Boomer get up on his feet as Brick turned to him and patted his back. "I'm proud of ya, little bro! I would have done the same for you!"

"Thanks, Brick." Said Boomer.

Blossom looked at Bunny. Seeing how scared she is, Blossom placed a hand on Bunny's shoulder and said "Don't worry, Sarah! We won't let Princess do anything to you! We'll be there to protect you, no matter what!"

"Really? You would do that for me?" Bunny asked.

"Yeah! We can see that your just as specail as we are! And we specail kids gotta stick together!" Said Brick.

"If ever you get into any trouble, just call on us, and we'll be there!" Said Buttercup.

Bunny placed both of her hands to her heart, feeling all warm inside. "Thanks everyone."

Then, they heard a barking noise. "What the heck is that?" Said Buttercup.

Bubbles gasped and said "It sounds like a puppy! Oh...! Can we take it home with us if we find it?"

Brick followed the noise and found that the noise was coming from the hotline. "Uh, I think I found your puppy...!" Brick pointed at the hotline.

"Are you freakin kidding me?" Said Buttercup in annoyed irritation. "It was bad enough that it looks like a dog, and now this?"

Blossom picked the hotline up and said "Yes Mayor? Mh-hm... Really? Mh-hm... Will do!" She hung up. "The Mayor's called for another monster extermination! Let's roll!"

Everybody left, except Boomer and Bubbles. When Boomer and Bubbles were going to follow, Bunny, who over heard what was going on, said "Boomer, Bubbles?" Boomer and Bubbles gave Bunny their attention. "Can I come with you guys to fight this monster, please?"

Boomer and Bubbles looked at each other in concern. They figured that if they brought Bunny along, there will be a fifty-fifty percent chance that Bunny will be revealed to the public. But if they said no, then Bunny would be very sad, and they sertinly didn't want that. So Boomer said "Okay, you can come too. But if your going to fight your first monster, were going to have to distract the others! So when we give the signal that someone might see, you go hide okay?"

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Boomer! Can the signal be a kitty cat sound?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah, can it? I do love cats!" Said Bunny.

Boomer sighed and said "Fine, it can be a cat signal. Bunny, you run down to the city in lightning speed, but try not to gain much attention, okay?"

"Okay!" Said Bunny. Boomer and Bubbles left the school as Bunny quitly sneaked out of the school yard without being noticed. Then, when she saw that no witnesses were around, she immediatly ran to the city as fast as she could in a flash. She went so fast, that she left a gust of wind that followed her. "This is so wonderful! I have a brothers that care for me, sisters that can play with me, I have a cool dad that's a kind-hearted scientist, and I have many friends at school!"

At first, she seemed happy. But then she realized that everybody except Boomer and Bubbles think that she's Sarah and don't know who she really is. She made a sad face and said "If only they knew who I really am... Especially my new family..."

**(R&R)**


	5. Ch5 Butch Finds Out

Ch.5 Butch Finds Out

The PowerPuff Girls and RowdyRuff Boys head into town to find random people running and screaming. Brick went up to one of the screaming citizens and asked "What's goin on?"

"Oh, thank goodness you kids came!" Said the man. "You've got to save us!"

"Save you from what?" Bubbles asked.

The man was about to tell them, but then hesitated and said "Uh... You know? I have no idea...!"

The kids looked at each other in confusion. "What do you mean you have no idea?" Blossom asked.

"Well, this whole thing started when a car came flying out of nowhere." The man explained as a car crashed right on top of him. "Like that...!"

The Puffs and Ruffs looked out to where the car came form, but couldn't see anything. "Somthin tells me that this monster's a quick little devil...!" Said Brick. "Any opptions, Blossom?"

Blossom did some thinking and some calculation and said "Well, the best thing I can come up with is if we split up into groups to look for this thing!"

"Good idea! You and Butch go that way! Boomer, you and Bubbles go some other way! Buttercup, your with me!" They split and went on their persuit.

Boomer and Bubbles were busy looking around for the monster, when they saw Bunny reach the town. They also saw that Brick and Buttercup were near where Bunny was. Fearing that Brick and Buttercup would spot her, Boomer zoomed towards them and said "Aaaahhh! Look! I've found it!"

"What? Where?" Brick asked.

"Uh... Up there! In the sky!" Boomer pointed out to a huge bird shadow that was flying under the sun in their view.

Buttercup widened her eyes and said "Holy crap...! It's Bridzilla!"

Of course, when the bird flew out of their way of their view of the sun, the bird turned out to be a regularly small gentle one. Brick and Buttercup glared at Boomer with stern eyes. Boomer made a nervous smile and said "Oops...! Sorry..."

Bubbles then saw that Bunny was almost about to be spotted by Blossom and Butch, so she gave out the kitty cat signal. Bunny heard it and hid inside a trash can. Blossom and Butch heard the sound too. "Is that Bubbles? Why the heck is she sounding off like a cat?" Butch asked.

"I have no idea...!" Said Blossom, nodding her head in annoyance.

Bubbles came over to them and said in panic "Blossom! Butch! I've found the monster! I've found the monster!"

"Well why didn't you say so? Where is it?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah! Where is this freak of nature?" Said Butch, all ready to fight. "I'll knock that thing into the next thousand years!"

Bubbles looked around and pointed out "There it is!" Blossom and Butch looked at where Bubbles was pointing and saw a shadow of a long necked monster.

"Wow! It's Nessie!" Said Butch, annoying Blossom.

Then, they saw that the one casting the shadow, was actually a dinosaur shaped balloon, being held by a little girl. "Bubbles...!" Said Blossom as she and Butch glared at her with stern eyes.

"Oh...! Eh, heh, heh... Sorry..." Bubbles appologized.

"This isn't a game, Bubbles! This is serious!" Blossom continued.

"Yeah! We don't have time for jokes! We want time for action!" Said Butch as he flew off. Blossom followed along as Bubbles went over to the trash can Bunny was hidding in and quietly gave the cat signal. Bunny came out as Boomer joined in the little party.

Boomer looked around, seeing that the others weren't around, he said "Okay Bunny, since this is your first time fighting a monster, I'm gonna to have to..." Before he could finish when he turned around, he noticed that Bunny was gone. "Bunny? Where did she go?"

"Oh, she went to a candy store." Said Bubbles.

"Candy store?" Boomer said in confusion as he saw Bunny in the candy store.

"Can I have some gumballs?" Bunny asked.

"Sure, that'll be... $2.99." Said the store owner.

Boomer came in and said "Bunny! What are you doing? When you have to fight a monster, that means you don't have time for..."

"Boomer, do you have $2.99?" Bunny asked.

Boomer made a grumpy growl as he took out half of his allowance out and put it on the counter. The owner took the money and said "Thank you very much, enjoy!"

Bunny took the gumballs and said "Thank you!"

"Bunny! If you want to fight this monster, your gonna have to..."

Before Boomer could finish, Bunny saw a little kiddie ride out beside the store. She made a happy excited expression and said "Oh, oh! Boomer! Can I ride on that, please?"

Boomer looked at what she's pointing at in confusion. When he did, he made a mad face and said "No!" Bunny then started to make a sad face and was about to have tears come out. Boomer sighed and said "Alright... You can ride on that..."

Bunny wiped the sad face off and went to the kiddie ride. Boomer put a coin in his allowance in the ride to make it go. Bunny giggled as she enjoyed the ride. "Thank you, Boomer!"

Bubbles went over to Boomer, who was looking a bit irritated. Boomer turned to Bubbles and said "Man, Bubbles... This whole big brother thing is harder than I thought... Now I know how everybody in our family, except Blossom, feels when their dealing with me... Espicaly Brick and Buttercup..."

Bubbles put her hand on Boomer's shoulder and said "Look, I know that I don't know much about being an older sister, but I can tell that it can drive you nuts when you have to deal with younger sibilings' excitment or with the things they do that embarace or irritate you so much."

Boomer looked down and kicked the floor slightly saying "Yeah... and it took me until now to realize how much of a pain I am to Brick and Buttercup..."

"Well, they may feel like that your always getting on their nerves, but aside from all that, you should know that they will always love you, no matter how much of a bug you are to them." After Bubbles finished, Boomer scratched the back of his head in a bit of guilt for thinking that Brick and Buttercup will always think of him as a fly or an embaracment.

"Yeah... I... I guess your right." Said Boomer. "Thanks, Bubbles."

Then Bunny, who over heard the conversation, got out of the ride and said "Boomer?" Boomer looked at Bunny. "I'm sorry if I'm making it hard for you... Are you mad?"

Boomer put his hands on Bunny's shoulders and said "No, it's okay. Don't worry about it." Bunny made a smile of relief, but then made shocked expression. Wondering what she was scared of, Boomer looked behind himself and saw a car coming. "Wow! Look out!" Boomer grabbed Bunny and Bubbles and dragged them out of the car's way.

The car crashed into a military equipment store, making many gadgets fly out. Boomer, Bubbles and Bunny looked at where the car came from, but couldn't see the monster for some reason. "Oh...! What are we going to do, Boomer? How are we suppose to fight this monster if we don't know what it is?"

Bunny saw a pair of technision goggles and put them on. When she did, she saw many different kinds of colors. "Oh...! pretty colors...!" She looked at Boomer and Bubbles and said "Hey! You two look white and red!"

Boomer and Bubbles looked at Bunny and saw that she was wearing some infrared goggles. "Bunny! This isn't the time to play..."

Before Boomer could finish, Bunny gasped when she looked at what was in front of her. "Hey! I see something that's all blue with green spots! And it's moving like some sort of animal!"

Boomer and Bubbles looked at what she was looking, but couldn't see it. And they knew right away that it could only mean that the monster that's attacking is invisible. Bubbles then took the goggles and said "Here then! I'll be the eyes for you guys!"

"Good idea! Come on, Bunny! Let's go beat this thing!" Said Boomer as he and Bunny went out to fight it.

"Okay... Boomer, swing to your left!" Bubbles directed as Boomer did so. In Bubble's eye view, Boomer managed to hit the chamelon like monster in the face. "You got it! Bunny, look out for it's tail in front of you!" Bunny managed to dodge the tail. "Good! Now give it a kick on your right!" Bunny gave the chamelon a good kick in the front leg. "Boomer, go for the left! Bunny, go for the right! Boomer, look out above you! Bunny, there's a tongue on your tail! Boomer, zap the tongue! Get his eyes in front of you!"

Boomer and Bunny punched the monster in the eyes as it turned visible and colapsed to the ground. "Go ahead, Bunny. Send it flying!" Bunny was happy that Boomer was alowing her to get rid of the monster. So she threw it up high and gave it one good punch into the sky. Bunny looked at Boomer to see if she did a good job. Boomer made a smile. "You did good, little sis."

Bunny smiled as both she and Boomer hugged. Bubbles took the goggles off and joined in on the hug. Then, they heard someone say "Wow...!" They turned and saw that it came from Butch. Boomer and Bubbles yelped in surprise. "I can't beleive what I just saw...!" Butch was in awe at what he saw Bunny do. "Sarah... why didn't you tell us that you had super powers too?"

Bunny looked down in guilt and was about to explain, but Boomer made her hesitat by saying "What powers? She wasn't the one fighting the monster!"

"But, I saw her with my own eyes! How did you get those powers anyway?" Butch asked.

Bunny sighed and said "I was born with them..."

"You were born with them?" Said Butch in confusion. Then he widened his eyes in realization. "Wait... Are you meaning to say that your a... PowerPuff Girl?" Bunny looked down and nodded her head. "Wow! If your a PowerPuff Girl, then who created you?" Bunny looked at Boomer and Bubbles, hoping that they would say something. Butch, seeing how Bunny was looking at them, made a suspicious glare. "Wait... Boomer, is she meaning to tell me that you created her last night?"

"Uh... Maybe...!" Boomer said nervously.

"Wow...! I can't beleive that the Professor actually agreed to letting you go down to the lab to create a PowerPuff all on your own...!" Said Butch, sounding as if he's impressed.

"Uh... Yeah! M-me... niether...! Eh, heh, heh, heh..."

Butch then made a playful gasp and said "You mean you went down to the lab without his suprervision? Wow...! Boy are you in a world of trouble when the Professor finds out...!" Butch made an evil smile at Boomer.

"No, Butch! Please, don't tell...!" Boomer begged.

"Oh, I'm telling...!"

"Butch, please! Stop teasing him like that! It's not funny!" Bubbles pleaded.

"Uh oh! There's a phone...!" Butch pointed at a pay phone.

Boomer gasped and said "No...! You had better not dare...!"

"I'm going towards the phone...!"

"Butch, stop it!" Said Bubbles.

"I'm getting closer to the phone...!"

"I said stop it!"

"I'm going to touch the phone...!"

"Butch...! Please...! Don't do it...!" Boomer pleaded, almost having a melt down.

"I'm touching the phone...!"

"I'm begging you...!" Boomer was almost about to tear his hair out.

"I'm picking up the phone...!"

"Butch! Don't you make me want to do it!" Bubbles threatened.

"And now... for the moment we've been waiting for...!"

As Butch dailed in, Bubbles said "Okay, I warned you!"

"Hello, opporator? Give me the Utonium house reside..." Before Butch could finish, a sudden beam hit him which made him scream in surprise. "Aaaaaahhhh!" Butch was shrunken into the size of a doll.

On the phone, the Professor's voice could be heard saying "Hello? Hello? Darn those prank callers!" The Professor hung up.

Butch looked at himself in anger and said "What the...? What did you do that for?"

"I'm sorry, Butch. But you made me do it! You were making Boomer almost have a heart-attack! Shame on you!" Bubbles lectured, holding the shrink gun.

Butch took notice of the peculiar gun and said "Wait a minute... Isn't that the Professor's shrink ray? So that means both of you went down to the lab without permission!"

Boomer looked at Bubbles, who made a nervous smile and shrugged. "I figured it would help make people who found out keep Bunny a secret." She then looked sternly at Butch. "Either way, it serves you right!

"Pfft! I was just playing around!"

"You call turning Boomer in, making him get grounded, and creating the risks of Bunny, a new piece of happiness in Boomer's life, being taken away playing around?" Bubbles yelled. Butch, feeling that he has nothing that could help him fight back turned around and crossed his arms in anger.

Bunny then asked "Are we going to let him stay like that forever?"

Bubbles and Boomer looked at Bunny in confusion. It's as if Bunny didn't care if Butch was being a jerk. "Well, I say he diserves punishment like this for making me panic!" Said Boomer.

"Oh, quite your whinning! Can't you take a joke?" Said Butch.

"Shut up!" Boomer snapped. "Only a jerk would thinkg that intaganizing people is a joke! And your the biggest one anybody would ever meet! So have fun being looked down at, Butch!" Boomer turned his back on Butch.

"Okay! Fine! I don't mind being this small anyway!" Said Butch. "Besides, the Professor will notice that I've grown small because of you guys and I'll be more than happy to explain every sinlgle little detail!" He turned his back on Boomer.

Bunny, not like seeing two brothers fight, picked up Butch gently in her hand, looked at him with gentl eyes and said "Butch, why are you being so mean to Boomer? Is it that you don't like me?"

Butch, hearing that, made a shocked and guilty face. He looked at Bunny in the sad eyes, which made Butch feel even more guilty. "Wh...? N...w... I... No! I... I mean... I... I do like..." Butch then sighed and said "Alright... I-I-I-I-I-I'm-m-m-m-m-m s-s-s-s-s-s-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y..."

"Are you really, really, really sorry? And you promise you won't tell?" Bunny asked.

Butch sighed in a miserable manner and said "Yes..."

Bunny then gently hugged him. "Thank you, Butch." Butch looked at Bunny, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. Bunny then walked up to Boomer and said "Now say it to Boomer."

"Sorry, bro... We cool?" Butch said.

Boomer looked at Butch, then at Bunny. Boomer, now all calm, said "Yeah. We're cool."

When Butch was back to normal size and Bunny ran back to the school, Brick, Blossom, and Buttercup found them and landed. "Hey, what's going on?" Blossom asked.

Butch looked at where Bunny left, then back at them and said "Nothin, we just found the monster and beat it. It was a peice-a-cake."

"Oh! Well, uh... Okay, I suppose our work here is done, then." Said Blossom.

"Yeah, I guess that means we better head back to class." Said Brick as they zoomed back to the school.

After school, the Puffs and Ruffs walked down the street with Bunny. "You did good on your first day, Sarah!" Said Blossom.

"Thanks!" Said Bunny. "Um..."

"What's up?" Buttercup asked.

"I know that we've just became friends, but do you think that I could come over at your house for the night?"

"Oh! You mean like a slumber party?" Bubbles asked in excitement.

"Sure, we don't mind!" Said Butch.

Brick looked at Butch in confusion and said "Wha...? You? Not minding of having a slumber party...? Who are you and what have you done with the real Butch?"

"Brick!" Blossom giggled at what Brick said, then turned and answered to Bunny "We would love for you to come over, Sarah! We'll see you tonight!"

"Okay! See you guys then!" Said Bunny as the Puffs and Ruffs zipped back to their house to get things ready for Bunny. Bunny then hid in the hedge, waitnig for night to come.

Boomer and Butch snucked out of the front and went over to where Bunny was hiding and said "Listen, Bunny... we're going to go and get something that'll help you feel comftorable sleeping in...! Okay...?"

"Okay..." Bunny said as Boomer and Butch zoomed into the city and back in a minut with a pupple night gown that was perfect for Bunny's size. Bunny gasped in happiness and said "Oh...! It's perfect...!" She then gave them both a big hug. "Thank you both so much...!"

Boomer and Butch smiled and gave her a hug back. Boomer then glared at Butch with a stern face and whispered "I can't beleive that you almost let your thieving habbits get the best of you back at the store where we got the gown...!"

"Hey, I couldn't help it...! It's part of my old nature...!" Said Butch.

**(R&R)**


	6. Ch6 Blossom meets Bunny

Ch.6 Blossom meets Bunny

It was near sun set as Bubbles brought Bunny around the side of the back yard with bath curtains on wheels. She put Bunny in the curtains and closed them. "Okay, Bunny! I'll turn the hose on and bring it over here, while you undress, okay?"

"Okay." Said Bunny as she undressed fully and let her hair down as Bubbles came back with the hose and put it over the curtains. Bunny felt that the water was cold, so she shivered. "Brrrr...!"

"I know it's cold, but we can't take the risks of you taking a bath in the house. Sorry." Said Bubbles. After the frezzing shower, Bubbles gave Bunny a nice warm towel to dry off on, then some new undergarments and her new night-gown. "And now for the finishing touches...!" Bubbles gave Bunny some gloves and slippers, as well as put the glasses back on Bunny. "There! Your ready for the party!"

"But, I don't have a sleeping-bag." Said Bunny.

"It's okay, you can sleep on the couch! It's actually more comfortable than it looks." Said Bubbles. She then looked at the sun and saw that it's almost gone. "Oh! It's almost time! Okay, now go around to the front door and knock!"

"Okay!" Said Bunny and Bubbles went back inside the house.

Bunny went to the front door and knocked. The Professor opened it and said "Yes? Oh! Hello there! You must be Sarah, the new girl in town."

"Mh-hm! That's me!" Said Bunny.

"Well, your a bit early! But I suppose the early bird always gets the worm!" The Professor joked. Bunny just stood there looking at the Professor with a blank expression. "... Eh... anyway... Come on in!"

The Professor allowed Bunny in. "Thank you!" Said Bunny.

"Kids! Your new friend has arrived!" The Professor called out.

"Okay, we'll be right down!" Said Blossom as she and the others zoomed down stairs from their bed room in their pajamas. "Hey Sarah! We're glad you could make it!"

"Hi everyone!" Bunny responded.

Butch, holding a tower of board games, said "Hey! I've got the party favors! We've got board games, popcorn, scary movies, anything your heart desires!" Then, one board game fell and landed on his head, making him drop the rest of the games right on him.

Brick face palmed himself when he saw that. They played a game that has a spinning wheel to tell how many spaces they can go. Brick and Bunny were nearly neck and neck, Butch was almost caught up to the leaders, Bubbles was behind Boomer and Blossom, while Buttercup was the farthest behind. "This is unbelievable!" Buttercup shouted in anger. "How come you guys get to go three or five spaces and all I get is to go one or two?"

"Sheesh, calm down, Buttercup!" Said Blossom. "It's just a game! Anyway, It's your turn Bubbles!"

"Okay!" Said Bubbles as she spun the wheel and got a three.

Since Boomer and Blossom don't get a turn for a while, Boomer leaned over to Blossom and said "Uh... Blossom?"

Blossom turned to Boomer and said "What is it, Boomer?"

"Can I tell you something in the room?" Said Boomer, feeling a bit nervouse.

Blossom looked at Boomer, seeing how guilty Boomer looked. So she got up and said "Okay."

They went to the room as Buttercup looked at where they were going in a bit of suspicion. "Buttercup!" Said Brick, trying to get her attention. "Buttercup?" Still, Buttercup didn't hear her name. "Yo, Butter!"

Buttercup finally hear her name being called and said "Huh? Wha?"

Brick sighed in annoyance and said "It's your turn!"

"Oh! Yeah! Sorry." Buttercup spun the wheel, and like before, she got a two. "Wha...?" She slammed her fists on the floor and cried out "Bull crap!"

Hearing that, the Professor called out "Buttercup! Mind the language! We have a guest here!"

Buttercup calmed down and said "Sorry."

In the room, Boomer and Blossom sat down on the girls' bed. "What's on your mind?" Blossom asked.

Boomer sighed and said "Blossom, before I tell you what I have to, do you mind if I ask?"

"No, not at all." Blossom insured.

"Okay. What would your reaction be if... I told you that... I've been keeping a secret from you and everybody else?"

Blossom was a bit suprised with a hint of worry when she heard that. She poundered on this and said "Well... if this secret your going to tell me is something bad, then I would be very disappointed. But, if this secret is something good, yet you feel guilty about it for some reason, I would do something to help you."

Boomer felt a little better about hearing that. Because the secret he's keeping is in fact a good thing and he feels bad for keeping it to himself. Blossom placed a hand on his upper back and said "You think that I might not love you anymore, huh?" Boomer nodded his head yes. "Boomer, I know that our first meeting was bad and it makes us feel bad right now... But I feel more bad for when I lectured you harshly and called you those awful things. Even when I said that you will never be missed if dead..."

Boomer looked down in a gloomy manner and said "Yeah... But, maybe I deserved it because I was acting like a little brat... making fun of you..."

"Boomer... I know that you don't want to remember that day. But I think you should remember it, because it's what brought us together as a family. You see, I felt terrible when I saw you cry, and that made me beleive that maybe you were mistreated and misunderstood and that made you act all mean and braty. And I felt that maybe you needed kindness and caring to not be what you used to be."

"Yeah... That actually made me feel great." Said Boomer with a little smile. "When you hugged me, I felt all warm inside. I thought right then that 'maybe something like that was all I really wanted and I didn't know it until now.'"

"So... because of that, how much do you love me now?" Blossom asked.

Boomer scratched the back of his head, thinking of what would be a good answer to that. He then kissed Blossom on the cheek and blushed. "Is that too much...?" Boomer asked sheepishly.

Blossom touched where Boomer kissed her. Then she smiled and said "Boomer, you are just too cute! Someone would just want to eat you up!" Then she made evil looking eyes at Boomer. "In fact..."

Boomer looked at Blossom in confusion at first, then made a face of realization of what she was trying to do and said "Uh oh! Wait! No, no, no...!" Blossom then grabbed Boomer in her arms and gave him multiple smooches on the cheek, making him giggle as if he was being tickled.

After the harmless tease, Boomer sighed in relief from all the laughing he was doing. "Do you know your loved?" Blossom asked.

"Mh-hm!" Boomer nodded his head.

"Do you love the family you have now?"

Boomer hugged Blossom and said "Yeah!"

Blossom hugged him back and said "That's good. I love it too." They broke the hug. "So, what is this little secret you want to tell me?"

"Do you remember telling me about Bunny?"

Blossom thought about it and said "Yeah."

"Well... I went down to the lab and..."

Blossom gasped in surprise and felt a bit of excitment in her heart. "You mean you...?"

Boomer went out of the room, looked down from above and saw that Bunny won the game. "Way to go, Sarah!" Brick cheered.

"Yeah! You are the champion!" Cheered Bubbles.

"I'll say!" Said Butch.

Buttercup was mad that she was last, but she thought that maybe Bunny's vitory was a sign of relief of getting out of the game that was frustraiting her. So she said in a calm tone "Yeah. Nice job, Sarah!"

"Thanks everybody! It was really fun!" Said Bunny.

"Hey, Sarah?" Boomer called.

Bunny gave Boomer her attention and said "Yes, Boomer?"

"Could you, come up here for a sec?"

"Sure." Bunny went up into the room and asked "What is it that you want?"

Blossom stood up from the bed and faced Bunny with wide eyes. Bunny, confused of why Blossom was looking at her like that, looked back at her. Boomer took the gloves and the glasses off of Bunny, making Blossom gasp softly. She approuched Bunny slowly with her hand up, almost touching her face. "Is... is it... really you...?" Bunny was a bit confused of what she meant, but decided to go with it. She slowly nodded her head yes, and when she did, Blossom started to have tears of joy slowly form up in her eyes as she suddenly hugged Bunny dearly whispering "I've missed you so much..."

Bunny, even though she didn't know what she was talking about, hugged Blossom back.

After Boomer explained everything, Blossom thought about it for a moment and said "So, your saying that she doesn't remember being named Bunny, meaning she has no memory of what she went through?"

"That's right! I'm worried that she might actually be a different girl and not the same one!" Said Boomer. "Does she even look the same as when you, Bubbles, and Buttercup created her?"

Blossom looked at Bunny carefully, seeing that she was far far more cuter than the last time she was created. Then she smied gently and said "She does to me..." She then faced Boomer. "I understand that you don't want the Professor to know that you disobeyed and went down to the lab without his permission, but you shouldn't be scared of what he will do to Bunny. He might send her to an orphanage, I'm not sure, or he could think of a way for her to stay with us. It's his choice."

Boomer looked down in sadness and said "I know... I hope he'll let her stay..."

"You know what, Boomer?" Blossom said, placing a hand on his cheek. "I actually do too." She turned to face Bunny and said "Bunny, do you want to meet your dad?"

Bunny nodded her head yes with sad eyes. "Yes. I really do."

"Okay. We'll tell him after school tomorrow, alright?"

Bunny smiled in happiness and said "Okay!"

Then Butch came in saying "Hey, hey, hey! It's time to watch..." Butch then saw that Blossom met Bunny without her disguise. "Oh! Uh... did I... interupt something?"

Blossom looked at both Boomer and Bunny, then back at Butch saying "No. We just got done discussing what we should do. It's okay."

"Well... anyway. We're ready to watch a scary movie!"

Boomer became nervouse and said "Oh... swell...! Which one...?"

"It's one of my personal favorits... THE GRUDGE!" Said Butch with an evil smile as thunder flashed out of nowhere behind him. Bunny put the gloves and glasses back on before they went down to get the movie started.

During the movie, they were watching the part where the Grudge continues to haunt her latest victems. When Bunny saw the black hair coming out of the celing, she clutched on to Brick's arm, which made him blush. At the end of the movie, where the lady was shocked to see the body of her friend move and the Grudge's hair and arm dangling out, the Puffs and Ruffs got starteled. Then with the Gruge's eye being the last thing shown, the T.V. turned pitch black, leaving the kids having their jaws dropped.

Boomer, who was hidding behind the couch, peeked and asked "Is it over?"

"I don't think I wanna open my eyes and find out...!" Said Bubbles, who was hiding behind Brick.

"Crap... I'm not sure if I want to see the sequels to that... even if it's one of my favorites..." Said Butch.

"I'm not going to have nightmares now... am I?" Bunny asked.

"Wow...! That is just plain scary...! That girl even makes Freddy Krueger seem like child's play...!" Said Buttercup.

"I've watched many horror movies and played many survival horror games, but that has to be one of the most scariest things I have ever seen...!" Said Brick.

"You got that right...!" Said Blossom.

They then looked at each other and burst into laughter. "Oh man! That was awsome!" Said Buttercup.

"Yeah. I gotta admit, it was pretty good." Said Blossom.

"Gotta love the Japanese!" Said Butch.

"Remember the bus part?" Bubbles asked.

"Oh yeah! I really didn't expect that! While she was talking to her lover and she turned to look outside the window and saw the Grudge's reflection, she totaly like freacked out!" Said Brick.

"Sarah? Did you like the movie, or were you too scared?" Boomer asked.

Bunny thought about it and said "Well, I was really scared, but it was a pretty good movie, all and all."

Boomer made a face of relief for Bunny and said "Good. I wouldn't like it if you start to get nightmares."

The Professor then came in and said "Alright! It's time to go to bed, kids!"

"Bed? Are you kidding? I wanna boogie oogie, until I just can't boogie no more!" Butch cried out. "Party! Party! Par..." And just like that, Butch fell to the ground, fast asleep.

The Professor picked Butch up and carried him to bed, followed by everybody else. Boomer was about to come along, when Blossom said "Boomer, I think tomorrow right after school, you might have to tell Brick and Buttercup about Sarah's real identity."

Boomer looked down in sadness and said "But Blossom, what if... what if they get mad at me? What if..."

"Don't worry! I'm sure they'll understand." Said Blossom. "Just be strong. It's what's best for Bunny. And besides, the longer you keep the secret, the angrier they might get." She left Boomer who was going into deep thought.

Bunny layed on the couch and looked around in discomforte. She gasped when she thought she saw the Grudge's hair coming out from behind the couch. But it was just the blanket.

Bunny sighed in relief. Seeing how easily scared Bunny was, Boomer went up to her and said "Bunny? If you want, you can sleep with me."

Bunny made an excited smile and said "Okay!" She and Boomer went to the room and on Boomer's level of the bunk bed.

Boomer tucked in with Bunny and said "Good night Bunny."

"Good night Boomer." Said Bunny as they went to sleep.

**(R&R)**


	7. Ch7 Princess Reveals the Truth

Ch.7 Princess Reveals the Truth

When the sun shined it's first light of the day over Townsville, the Narrator said "Ah... what a beautiful morning..."

In the PowerPuff's and RowdyRuff's room, Boomer was the first to wake up when the sun light entered the room and reached his face. He stood up and looked at Bunny with a gentle smile. He petted her head gently. Bunny woke up and looked up at Boomer. She smiled and said "Good morning, big brother.

"Good morning, Bunny. Did you get any nightmares?" Boomer asked. Bunny nodded her head no with a smile. "Good." He then put the gloves and glasses on Bunny. "Now, listen. This will be the last time you'll be waring that disguise, Okay?"

"Okay."

"Becasue, Blossom said that I'm going to have to tell Brick, Buttercup, and the Professor the truth about you sooner or later."

When Bunny got out of bed and Boomer followed, Buttercup woke up and spotted Boomer. "Hey, Boomer?" Buttercup said.

Boomer gave Buttercup his attention. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering, what were you and Blossom talking about?" Buttercup asked. "Was it about Sarah or something?"

Boomer scratched the back of his head and said "Kinda... But, can I tell ya after school?"

Usually, Buttercup would be impatient when she wants to know something, but she decided to let this slide. "Okay, if you say so." When Boomer left, Brick got up out of bed as Buttercup went up to him and said "Hey, Brick."

Brick yawned, and turned to Buttercup saying "Yeah? What's up?"

"You remember last night when Boomer brought Blossom up to the room to talk with her in private?"

"Why? You think that their trying to keep a secret from us?" Brick asked. "What ever Boomer's keeping, I'm sure it's nothing that can make me angry, unless if it's something that'll get us all into trouble or worse."

"Well, it's just that I couldn't help but wonder, what if it's something thats good and he's trying to keep all to himself?" She pondered.

"No, we know Boomer! He would never do that!" Said Brick in a confident voice, but then made a concerned face. "Would he...?"

When they got dressed, they got to the kitchen to get their lunches. The Professor called Bunny in and she came in the kitchen imediatly. "Sarah, I hope your parents don't mind, but I've just made you lunch too, so that you wouldn't have the trouble of going home to get it."

"Oh no, I'm sure they won't mind. Thank you, Professor!" Said Bunny.

The Professor smiled at her and said "It's the least I can do."

The kids said good bye to the Professor and flew to their school. During class, Brick leaned over to Blossom and said "Say Bloss? Buttercup's been wondering about what you and Boomer were talking about up stairs in our room. To tell ya the truth... I'm kinda wondering myself."

Blossom sighed and said "Well... he has been keeping a secret from us, but he feels bad that he is, because of a certain thing that he wasn't suppose to do. Believe me, I think he wants to share it with all of us, but he's worried that... well... he'll explain everything to you guys after school. Can you at least wait until then?"

Brick looked at Blossom for a moment, not feeling so sure about what she meant. But he figured 'what the heck' and said "Alright. Right after school, and Boomer had better start explaining."

"You have my word." Said Blossom. At reccess, everybody was wanting to play with Bunny, like they wanted yesterday, and Princess, who was seeing this, wasn't any happier about it one bit.

Princess hid behind the side of the school, clutching her fists in great anger whispering in a sinister voice "Oh...! I hate that new kid, Sarah! I hate, hate, HATE HER! How is it that a girl with nerdy glasses like that would become so popular on her first week of school? This just isn't fair!" She stoomped her foot on the ground about three or fifteen times in infuriated brattyness. "I'll show her what happens when she steals the spot light from the one who rightfuly deserves it! Once I'm done with Brick-For-Brains and Butt-Ercup, I'll be sure to make Sarah pay!"

Princess then heard Blossom talking to Boomer. She hid real good and did her best to not be heard or noticed. "Boomer, Brick is getting a little suspicious of you as much as Buttercup is. But that doesn't mean that you have to be scared of having to tell them. You know that, right?"

Boomer sighed and said "Yeah... I know... But it's like I'm going to tell them the truth about Sarah, which isn't really her name!"

Princess was surprised and confused that her new rival's name isn't Sarah. "Huh? What does he mean 'which isn't really her name?'"

"I'm going to have to tell them the truth about her!" Said Boomer in a stressful voice. "The surprising..."

"Surprising?" Princess repeated quietly with an evil grin.

"Awkwardly... "

"Awkwardly?"

"Greatfuly guilt filling truth!"

"Greatfuly guilt filling?"

"Our new class mate is someone the Professor should have found in the lab!"

Princess' grin disappeared and made a pondering face. "Wow...! That must mean that my new rival is a cat-burglar... or...!"

"The new girl in town is a PowerPuff Girl named Bunny!"

Hearing the word 'PowerPuff Girl' Princess made a shocked expression, and then made an infuriated face grumbling quietly "WHAT? ANOTHER POWERPUFF GIRL? This has to be a bad dream! This has to be a bad dream that I'm..." But then she made a surprised expression when she thought of something. Then she evily smiled. "Or more likely, they are in...! That dummy, Boomer must have created that new PowerPoop just reciently and must have done it by disobeying his dear step-dad! Which means I'll be able to use this little weakness of his to get my most satisfing revenge yet!"

"I'll kidnap Sarah... or... Bunny... or... what ever her name is! Then I'll throw a note to those PowerPoops and RowdyRunts! And then, once they come along to try and face me and save their friend, I'll reveal to them who she really is, and once they are all shocked at what they are seeing, that is when I will get my chance to zap them to death along with their new little sister...!" She laughed behind her teeth evily.

Bunny was having fun playing in the sand box, when Princess came by and said "Hey, Sarah." Bunny looked up and then yelped in fear when she saw Princess. She was about to call out to the Puffs and Ruffs for help, but Princess used the mechanical arms in her back pack to grab Bunny and wrap one arm around her mouth. "No, no, no...! I can't have you calling your big brothers and sisters, now can I...?" Bunny was surprised that Princess had found out about her real identity. "That's right...! I know all about your little secret, as well as who created you...! Oh, don't worry... I'm not going to hurt them... much...!"

Bunny made a mummbling cry, trying to get someone to help her get out. Unfourtunately, no one could hear her. Princess activated her jet shoes and accended high into the scky. Then she threw a note at Boomer and flew out of sight in a flash. The note hit Boomer. "Hey!" He yelled, thinking that someone hit him on perpouse.

Blossom looked at the crumbled up paper and saw something written on it. "Boomer, I think someone was trying to give us a message!" She said as she picked the paper up. She looked at the words carefuly and saw that they said 'Read me!'

She uncrubled the paper and she and Boomer looked at it and saw that it read "Dear PowerPoops and RowdyRunts: I've taken your little friend Sarah as a change of plan! I will be meeting you all at Main St. See you there, losers! Princess! P.S. I'm glad that you two teams got along... becuase it means that I will be destroying all six of you in one blow! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Boomer, after reading it, clutched the note in extrem anger and said "...I hate Princess...! I hate her so much! That girl is so spoiled, so mean, it's not even funny! Why does she have to ruin everything? Everytime, when ever something wonderful happens in our lives, Princess has to come along and try to ruin it! I HATE HER!"

"Boomer!" Blossom snapped. She placed both her hands on his shoulders. "Calm down..."

Boomer looked at Blossom, all calm and with a sad face. "Sorry, Blossom. I just can't stand her. That princess of the snot-noses...!"

Blossom hugged him and said "I know. I hate Princess too. But if we are to save Bunny, we have to stay focused."

"Your right. We better tell the others!"

In the Main St. of Townsville, as Princess waited for her enemies to show up, Bunny managed to get the robotic arms off her mouth and say "Princess, why must you hate my family so much? Why can't you just let the past be the past?"

Princess then glared at Bunny and said "If you think that I will learn to forgive and forget, your sadly mistaken! When I wanted to be a PowerPuff Girl, they rejected me! When I wanted to join the RowdyRuff Boys to defeat them, they rejected me too!"

Bunny made a confused expression on what what she meant by joining the RowdyRuff Boys in defeating the PowerPuff Girls. "Huh? What do you mean join the boys in defeating the girls?"

"Oh...? Didn't your sweet, yet dim witted older brother ever told you that he and his brothers used to be enemies of the PowerPuff Girls?" Surpisingly, Bunny was a little shocked then she should of hearing that. "That's right! They were bitter rivals, until Blossom lost her cool and yelled mean things to Boomer and made him cry! Talk about a cry baby for a brother, if you ask me!"

Bunny was getting mad at how bad Princess was making fun of Boomer, so she cried out "Stop it! Stop making fun of my brother!"

"Why not? It's so much fun to make fun of a brainless loser! And, by the way, aren't you more concerned of the fact that your brothers and sisters used to be enemies?"

Bunny looked down in thought and said "... Maybe Boomer and his brother might have been enemies of the PowerPuff Girls... but when I first met them, they didn't seem to hate each other at all! And it's best for someone who has met them for the first time believe what they are by their actions!"

Then, Brick's voice sounded, saying "Well said, Sarah!" Princess turned and saw that the Puffs and Ruffs have arrived.

Bunny made tears of joy almost falling out as she said "You all came...! Just like you said you would...!"

Brick smiled at Bunny, then made an angry look at Princess saying "Alright, Princess! Unless you want to have those mechanical arms of your shoved up your overly pampered butt along with your whole fourtune, I suggest you put Sarah down, now!"

"Oh... rats...! I thought that you were going to say 'let her go' and that would have been interesting..." Said Princess. "No matter! Before I let her go... I believe that your new friend has a confesion to make, as well as your little brother...!"

Boomer made a shocked expression, knowing that Princess had found out about who Bunny really is. Blossom, Bubbles, and Butch were eaquily shocked. Brick and Buttercup were confused at what Princess was talking about, though. "What are you talking about?" Brick asked.

"Go ahead, Sarah... If that's really your name! Tell them who you really are!" Princess put Bunny up to them as Bunny made a guilt filled sigh. She looked at Boomer and the others who know, feeling that if she revealed the secret about herself, she would betray them. She felt trapped inside, feeling scared of what she should do.

Seeing how tourmented Bunny must feel inside, Boomer cried out "SHE'S A POWERPUFF GIRL!" Blossom, Bubbles, and Butch gasped, seeing how Boomer gave in so easily. Brick and Buttercup were surprised to hear this. Princess was also surprised, but with anger and disapointment that this tourmenting didn't last long than she hoped. "When Blossom told me about Bunny, I went down to the lab, even though the Professor told me not to, and created her that night. I also kept her a secret from the Professor, from Bubbles, Butch, Blossom, and from Brick and Buttercup!"

"Bubbles was the first to find out, so she became an accomplise by giving Bunny a disguise! I'm sorry, Bubbles. Butch was next to find out and he was teasing me into thinking that he was going to tell the Professor that I disobyed him, so Bubbles made him shrinke and Bunny made him promise that he'll keep her a secret too! Then I let Blossom be next in line to find out! I didn't want to tell Brick and Buttercup about it, because... becuase... I couldn't help it, alright? I just wanted to know what it was like being an older brother!"

When Boomer was finished, a moment of awkward silence had tooken place. Princess just stood their all surprised at how Boomer confessed everything. "Okay... I didn't expect that..."

After a little more moment of awkwardness, Brick said in a soft tone to Boomer "You've been keeping that kind of secret from us?" Then he made a mad and stern look. "I thought you weren't gonna lie to me anymore, Boomer! It was bad enogh that you disobeyed the Professor and kept it from him! But from everybody else? I can't believe you!"

Buttercup also made a mad and stern look at Boomer saying "Yeah! I can't believe you either! I thought that me telling you to tell him the truth would say to you that keeping secrets like that would get you into trouble! But no! I guess you thought that maybe it doesn't matter anymore, right?"

"But, this secret isn't bad! It's good, and I feel guilty for keeping it to myself! I brought back Bunny and, even though she doesn't have any memory of who she is..."

"Now wait a second here!" Buttercup interupted in an angry voice. "You mean to tell me that you could make a cute little girl but I could only make a hideously deformed mosnter?"

Boomer was shocked at what Buttercup was saying. "What? How could you say that about your sister?"

"Sister? She's not even half the sister I've known for a short time!" Buttercup yelled at Boomer.

Hearing that, Boomer closed his eyes and tilted his head down saying "Some sister you are...!"

"What did you say?" Buttercup snapped.

"Knock it off!" Said Brick. "I don't care who or what Bunny is! Right now I..."

"You too, Brick? You don't care about Bunny either? You want her gone?" Boomer shouted.

"Boomer, I am not saying..."

"What are you saying, then? Huh?"

Brick was now more ticked off than ever. "You know what? Forget it! After this! I'm outta here...!" He and Buttercup zoomed in and knocked out everyone of Princess' robot arms. Bunny was falling to the ground. Blossom went and caught Bunny in time before she hit the asphalt.

She let Bunny out and said in concern "Are you okay, Bunny?"

Bunny looked down in sadness and said "I'm not sure... Brick and Buttercup don't seem to like me... now that they know who I am..."

"Bunny..." Blossom said in a sad tone, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Brick and Buttercup send Princess flying back to the school right on her seat as Ms. Kean went over to her and placed a paper that said 'Detention' on her desk. After that, Brick glared at Boomer with a stern face before leaving.

Boomer then looked at Buttercup with a mad face. Bunny flew up to Boomer and asked. "Boomer? Do Brick and Buttercup not like me anymore?"

Boomer, still angry at Brick and Buttercup, violently turned around and yelled "Why should you care? So they don't like you anymore, it's not like I would care if they do!" Bunny was shocked and hurt when she saw how angry Boomer looked and heard what he said. Seeing her start to cry, Boomer's angry face completly dissapeared and turned into a shocked and guilty face, seeing what he's done. "Oh no...! No, Bunny... I... I didn't mean it...!" Bunny covered her eyes and flew away, making sad whimpering sounds. "Bunny! Wait! Don't leave, please! I'm sorry!"

Seeing that she isn't coming back, Boomer started to feel sad that she now might not love him anymore. He then yelled angrily at Buttercup "Well, now look what you made me do!"

"WHAT? What I did?" Buttercup snapped again.

"Yeah! Now because of you, I made Bunny go away! I hope your happy! If not, then I'll be more than happy to pack everything I need and leave Townsville and never come back... to you or Brick!" Boomer was so angry with her and Brick that he started to have tears form up. He flew away back to the house.

Blossom then glared at Buttercup with a stern and angry look. "What were you thinking, Buttercup? Now you made Boomer believe that you don't love him anymore! You also made him believe that you never loved Bunny one bit!"

"WHAT?"

"How could you be so crule? Is it that you hate Bunny?"

Buttercup would have cried out 'shut up' but she knew that there was no way that she could argue back at that. She looked down in guilt and said "N-no... I... I don't hate Bunny, I..."

"What then? Are you saying that Boomer wanted us to feel guilty for making Bunny look like a Fankinstine monster? Boomer only recreated Bunny to get to know her, and make us love him more for bringing back our youngest sister! And you're meaning to tell me that you didn't see that?"

Hearing all of that, Buttercup felt the arrow of guilt strick her hard. "Your... Your right... I was being a complete idiot..." Buttercup dropped to her knees. Blossom wiped away the stern glare and approuched Buttercup and kneeled to her. "I'm sorry..."

Blossom put her hand on Buttercup's shoulder. "If your really sorry, why not tell Boomer that you are?" Blossom said.

Buttercup looked up at Blossom and said "Your right."

**(R&R)**


	8. Ch8 Mojo Jojo Hatches a Plan

Ch.8 Mojo Hatches a Plan

Meanwhile, at Mojo Jojo's volcanic observatory/laboratory, Mojo had just finished taking a shower as he went to his room to put on a robe. He then sat down on the couch and said "Ah... This is the life... After being such an evil geniuse, it feels good to kick back and enjoy the peace... That is until I, Mojo Jojo, think of a way to ruin it...! But for now... I think I shall enhance my enjoyment by whatching a little Television..." Mojo then looked around for the remote, but could find it on the couch. He couldn't find it underneath either. "Ah! Curses! Where is the very remote control which I use to turn on the television atomaticly due to my laziness of getting up and pushing the button that is attached to the televis... Oh. there it is, right next to the television. Hah, silly me."

Mojo turned on the T.V. and saw that the news was on. Mojo relaxed, until he heard the news lady say "We bring you breaking news, live from Townsville! As you can see in this footage, the PowerPuff Girls and the RowdyRuff Boys are facing their arch nemissise Princess, trying to resscue a kidnapped girl..."

As the news lady explained the details, Mojo made a surprised expression when he heard 'The PowerPuff Girls and the RowdyRuff Boys.' He then started to steam up some rage in his over-sized brain as he cried out "CURSES! It is as if I, Mojo Jojo, could not get a single day without hearing about the annoying PowerPuff Girls and the traitorous RowdyRuff Boys! Why must I, Mojo Jojo, be tormented by hearing the triumph of those irritating brats? I swear, not like saying abusive language! I, Mojo Jojo, can not see how things could get any worse!"

Before Mojo could go on ranting, the news lady added "But what has witnesses talking was that Boomer, of the RowdyRuff Boys, has revealed that the kidnapped child is actually a new PowerPuff Girl that he created, which is..."

Hearing that, Mojo's eyes widned as the viens in them started to show. "WHAAAAAAAT? A NEW POWERPUFF GIRL?" Mojo held his head as if having an intence headache. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! NO! I, Mojo Jojo, will not stand for this! I will not have yet another little annoying brat with super powers come and ruin every one of my evil plans! Three were bad enough! Six is even worse! But seven? That is where I, Mojo Jojo, draw the line, which I meant not literally draw the line, but meant..." Before he could go on, he thought of something. Seeing as how he only recetnly learned that there was a new PowerPuff Girl, he figured that the girl has no idea that he exists. "Wait... Perhaps this little one could be of some use to me... There could be a slight possible chance that this new PowerPuff Girl of which, I, Mojo Jojo, had just recently learned about, has no idea of who I am! Yes...! It is ingenius...!"

He then saw that Boomer had made Bunny run away crying. "Oh! And this would be a good time! I, Mojo Jojo, will find this little girl and have her into thinking that I, Mojo Jojo, could be her friend, then when I bring her inside, I will seal her in this here tube cell which will harness her Chemical-X powers and send it into my new DOOMS DAY MISSILE!" He pulled the string of the big huge red curtains that were hidding a huge missile that had a giant version of Mojo's doom head on top.

"Yes...! Once the Dooms Day missile is complete, I, Mojo Jojo, will destory all of Townsville! And from it's ruins shall rise a new empire...! My new empire! Mojo-topia! MWA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! MWA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

"Uh oh... This can not be good...! No this can not be good at all...!" Said a nervously worried Narrator.

Later that night, Brick was flying through the streets, all angry at the fact that Boomer had been keeping yet another secret form him. "I can not believe that Boomer would do that! I thought that he wouldn't keep another secret from me again! Why would he do that? Why would he...?"

Before he could go on, he heared someone sniffling in sadness. Woundering what it was, Brick followed the crying all the way to a dark ally. Brick looked behind the building and saw Bunny crying. Bunny sniffled and said "Why was Boomer so mad at me...? Was... was it because I made Brick and Buttercup hate me for keeping my real name a secret... and think that Boomer shouldn't have created me without dad's permission...? He's probably thinking of... sending me to... an orphanage right now... Now I'll... I'll never see Boomer again...!"

Hearing the word 'orphanage', Brick felt extrem guilt strick his heart, now that he knows why Boomer would keep Bunny a secret. It was only so that there wouldn't be an endangerment of the Professor thinking of sending her to an orphanage. "Boomer... I... I had no idea..." Brick looked at Bunny with sadness on his face. Then he slowly and cautiously approuched her and said "Uh... Bunny, right?" Bunny looked up and saw Brick. She gasped in shock and was about to run away, but Brick stopped her by grabbing her by the hand. "Wait! Don't go! I... I'm sorry."

Bunny looked at Brick and settled down. "What do you want?" She asked in fear.

Brick calmed her down saying "It's okay, I... I don't want to hurt you."

"Why not? Aren't you a RowdyRuff Boy and suppose to be my enemy?"

"Princess told you about our past, didn't she?" Bunny nodded her head yes. Brick sighed, made her sit down right next to him, and said "Well, it is ture that we used to be enemies..."

"What made you like the girls?" After Brick explained the whole thing of what happend before her, Bunny started to cry on Brick's shoulder and said "That is so sad...!"

Brick looked down in saddnes. "I know... I felt so awful when I almost killed him... When I saw what I was doing, my eyes and heart had suddenly opened... And my conscience kicked in and told me 'don't make the same mistake Cain did all because your jealous of him being friends with Blossom and not with you.' I thought right then that Boomer could never love me after all the terrible things I did to him... But, after that nigt, Boomer came back, like he didn't care of how bad I've beaten him, and got me into seeing how the life of a good guy is like... and the PowerPuff Girls... they accepted me as a friend and didn't want me to feel alone... as if... they care about me... Blossom most of all made me confused of how she could help someone that wants to defeat her for good... I felt that I had to return the favor by saving Boomer from becoming a monster by showing Boomer that I now regreted how bad I've treated him. He forgave me for being such a horrible brother, and from that moment on, I've swarn on my life that I would become a far more better brother than I was before, and keep him safe along with everybody else that he cares for."

Bunny looked at Brick with glimmering eyes and said "You mean... you would even... keep me safe?"

Brick looked at those beautiful purple eyes, which made him almost shed a tear by looking at those eyes. "Yeah. You are my little sister, after all." Hearing that, Bunny smiled and hugged him. "I'm sorry that I made you think that I didn't like you anymore when I..."

"It's okay. I love you, Brick." She said.

Brick felt that the chains of guilt had been lifted from his shoulders when he heard her say that. He gave her a hug back and said "And, even though I didn't know who you were when we first met, I love you too... Bunny."

After a sweet moment of hugging, Bunny said "Do you think Boomer still loves me?"

Brick broke the hug and held her chin up saying "Of course he does. He was just mad because me and Buttercup made him think that we didn't approve of him creating you or of the reasone why he did it."

"Brick? You think that if you take me home, it would help you make up for being so mad at him?" Brick's new innocent little sister asked.

Brick, seeing how completly selfless and innocent Bunny was, thought in his head 'Dang... I never thought that there would actually be someone more cuter than Bubbles... Man was I wrong.' He smiled at her and said "I think that's a good idea. Let's go home."

Bunny then thought of the Professor and said "But what would the Professor say if..."

"Hey, hey hey! Don't worry!" Brick assured. "I'm sure that Blossom's got that taken care of. Believe it or not, the Professor's an understanding guy. That's why I'm glad to call him my dad. Er, I mean, our dad."

"You think he will let me stay?"

"I hope so." Brick said.

"What about Buttercup...?" Bunny asked in a sad tone. "She didn't sound like she..."

"I know. She sometimes doesn't think before she acts or talks. But, she has a good heart, that I know." Said Brick.

"You think that if I bring a pet that she likes, she would love me?"

"Sure."

"Can we have a cat?" Bunny asked cheerfuly.

Brick chuckled at Bunny's request and said "I don't think that would be a good idea!"

"Why not?"

"Well... I'm not sure if it's true, but..." Brick looked around, as if he doesn't want anybody to hear. Then he whispered in her ears "I've heard that the Professor has feline allergies...!"

Bunny gasped and said "Oh... that's too bad... Then... how about a puppy?"

"Maybe. But we'll think about it when we get home, okay?"

"Okay!"

Little did they know, was that someone was aiming a laser right at Brick. Brick heard a charging up noise and turned to see what that was. When he did, his eyes widened in fearful shock. "Bunny, look out!" Brick cried as he pushed Bunny away and the laser hit him, making him scream in pain.

Bunny looked in shock when she saw Brick getting hurt. "Brick!" The laser vanished and Brick lost his balance and fell on his back. Bunny hurried to him in worry. She tugged onto Brick's shirt crying "Brick! Are you okay?"

Then, a guilt sounding voice was heard from where the laser came from. "Oh my goodness...! I am so dreadfuly sorry about that...! I didn't mean to hurt your little friend...!" Bunny turned to see that the voice came from Mojo Jojo. Of course, she has no idea who or what he is.

"He's more than my friend... He's my brother..." Bunny responded, still al worried for Brick's condicion.

"Really? Oh... I am terribly sorry... Is he alright?" Mojo asked as he said in his thoughts with an evil grin 'I hope not!'

That's when Brick started to make an exauhsted sounding groan. Hearing that, Bunny made a relieved smile. "Yes! He's okay."

"Oh good." Said Mojo in a happy tone, then clutched his fists saying in his thoughts 'curses!' "I am really sorry about that... I didn't mean to aim right at you and your brother, I swear! I was only testing out my new invention...!"

"It's okay." Said Bunny.

"My, your a forgiving little one, aren't you?" Said Mojo. "What is your name, anyway?"

"Bunny, sir."

"Bunny. A cute name for a cute little girl like yourself." Said Mojo, making Bunny blush in a modest manner. "Please, come and bring your brother to my laboratory. I will patch him up in no time once we get there!" And in his thoughts 'Oh... I'll patch him up alright...! Like a rag-doll!'

Bunny looked at Mojo for a moment. She looked down at Brick, who was still groaning in pain. She looked up and said "Okay. Your a really nice monkey."

"Why thank you, my dear."

Bunny picked Brick up and followed Mojo. "What is your name?" She asked.

"Why... my name is Mojo."

Bunny then widened her eyes in shock when she heared that name. Brick said in his story that he and his brothers were created by Mojo Jojo in order to defeat the PowerPuff Girls. She stopped in her tracks and said in a soft fear filled tone "You...!"

Mojo turned and said "Hmm...?"

"Your... Mojo Jojo... the creator of my brothers and a swarn enemy of my sisters...!" Bunny then made an angry glare at him saying "And you were trying to trick me into thinking that you were my friend!"

Mojo became angry that his plan isn't going as he planed. He turned at smiled evily at her saying "Very good, my little purple friend! Your not as dim witted as Boomer or Bubbles! That little traitor Brick, telling you of how he came to exist, has foiled the most devious part of my plan! But that doesn't mean that I have a few other tricks up on my sleves!"

As the laser started to charge, Brick opened his eyes slightly and looked at Bunny whispering "Bunny...! Run...!"

Bunny looked at Brick in worry, saying "But... what about...?"

"Don't worry about me...!" Brick said in a weak yell. "Just go get help...! Go...!"

Bunny imeadiately flew as fast as she could. Unfourtunately, Mojo's laser was charged up enough to fire right at her before she could even get away. Bunny was going to land on the ground, until Mojo caught her in an orange bubble. Mojo laughed evily and said "Nice try, my little friend that is named after a cute and cuddly woodland creature, but I, Mojo Jojo, will not allow anyone, who will be a perfect pawn in my plan, get away from me so easily! For you see, I, Mojo Jojo, am always prepared for anything! Your little kindness and bravairy will not be enough to keep my master plans from being complete! For you see, I, Mojo Jojo, have a little favor that you will do for me, and once you've helped me, you will recieve a reward which will result in your demise, because I am bad! I am evil! I am Mojo Jojo! MWA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

As Mojo took an unconsious Bunny away, Brick got up on his feet, all hurt and weak from the blast Mojo gave him. He glared angrily at where Mojo left, saying "Mojo... you sick son of a baboon...! I won't let you kidnap anyone in my family and get away with it...! I'd better tell everybody about what happened...!"

**(R&R)**


	9. Ch9 Boomer, a Good Brother

Ch.9 Boomer, a Good Brother

Meanwhile, at the Utonium house, Boomer had packed up everything that he needed in leaving Townsville, still all mad at what had happened earlier. "I can't believe that Buttercup would be that way! Saying Bunny isn't half the sister she knew for a short time! If she didn't like what I did for her, then that must mean that she would be happy if I were gone!" Boomer was about to go out the window, but for some reasone stopped. He looked at the outskirts of Townsville and while he was doing that, he thought to himself 'Wait... what am I thinking? I couldn't survive out there all by myself! Even if I'm a super powered kid...'

He looked down in sadness and guilt for even thinking of leaving. 'And besides that... it would mean that I'm leaving everything I've had behind... my family... my friends... all the people in Townsville who depend on me to protect them... and I'm going to leave it all... all because of that fight I had with Brick and Buttercup...'

He went back inside and put the suitcase down on the girls' as he sat down next to it with his hands holding his head. He then heard a light knock on the door. "Come in..." Boomer said weakly.

The door opened slowly, revealing a sad Buttercup. "Boomer... there's something I need to say before you leave... If it's okay with you..."

Boomer sighed and said "Yeah... It's okay..."

Buttercup walked up to the bed and sat down next to him. "About what I've said... what I made you think... if it means anything..." Buttercup started to have tears form up in her eyes as she continued in a sobbing voice "I want you to know that... I am so... so sorry, Boomer... I'm sorry for what I've said about Bunny... for making you think that I didn't see her as the sister I could've had for a bit longer..." The tears in her eyes started to fall off and land on the floor.

Boomer looked at Buttercup's crying face, and that started to make him start to form up some tears as well. "If there's any way I could make you stay... to make it up to..."

Before Buttercup could finish, Boomer suddenly hugged her dearly as tears rolled from his eyes quickly. "You don't have to... I'll stay... And... I'm sorry that I kept Bunny a secret from you..."

Buttercup was surprised that Boomer could forgive her so easily. She thought that he would still be angry with her, but as it turns out, he wasn't angry any more. She genlty hugged him back. "Don't be. I was being an idiot... thinking that the guilt me and my sisters felt when Bunny exploded had come back to haunt me because of you, when I should have thought that you wanted to bring back a little piece of joy that me and my sisters lost... I'm actaully glad and thankful that you brought her back."

They broke the hug and Boomer said "About you saying that I could make a cute girl, but you could make a monster... Is it that... Bunny was... well... ugly?"

Buttercup scratched the back of her head and said "Yeah... I'm sure Blossom said that she was pretty because she didn't want to give your hopes up... When we first created her... she didin't come out any good looking. But... it didn't mean that she wasn't a simple and innocent child at the inside. And you... You've brought her ture color out of that shell all by yourself. So... I think I should start over with what I think of what you did. Thank you, Boomer. Thank you so much... for bringing back and improving Bunny for us." Boomer smiled and hugged Buttercup again. Buttercup hugged him again too. "And what you need to know also is that I love you... with all my heart."

Boomer snuged into the embrace saying "I love you too, Buttercup. I'm glad that you appreciate what I did in the lab."

"Your welcome." Buttercup then looked down in guilt, remembering how she made Bunny think that she doesn't love her at all. "It's too bad that I went and blew it for all of us... I'm not sure if Bunny would love me now..."

"Don't say that!" Boomer quickly said. "Even though you thought that she was Sarah, you've been a good friend to her! I know she'll love you!" Buttercup was glad that Boomer had high hopes for Bunny's relationship with her. Boomer then sighed in sadness. "It should be me who should feel guilty for yelling at her and making her think that I don't care if nobody else likes her..."

Then she patted his back and said "Well then, we'll both let her know that we didn't mean what we said! We'll let her know that we're sorry and that we love her! Sound good?"

Boomer looked at her and said "Yeah! That's a great idea!"

"About the time I've found out that you've been keeping secrets again... I should have understood that the reasone that you kept her a secret was that you were afraid of what the Professor would think if he found out that he has another mouth to feed."

Boomer looked down in sadness. "You think he'll let her stay?"

"I think it would be safe to hope than to know. And... about Brick... I'm sure that he'll figure out how much Bunny means to you and would find her and bring her back."

Boomer looked up straight with a smile and said "Your right. Brick may get mad real easily, but that doesn't mean that he's a big jerk and would never understand. I'm sure that when Brick finds her, he'll have Bunny come back, and we'll all be a family again."

"That's the Boomer I know!" Said Buttercup as she grabbed Boomer's head with one arm and gave his hair a noogie, making him laugh playfuly.

Then they heard the Professor down stairs saying "Hmm... Is this all ture?" Boomer felt butterflies in his stomach. He and Buttercup walked out of the room and looked down from above, watching Blossom, Butch, and Bubbles explaining everything of what has been happening these past two days.

"Yes... It's all true." Said Blossom in a soft voice. "I told Boomer about Bunny. And I think he was wanting to meet Bunny and see what it's like being an older sibiling so baldy, that he disobeyed you and went down to the lab and created her."

"I was the first to find out what Boomer did, and I decided to help him hide Bunny by disguising her in school uniform." Said Bubbles.

"I was next to find out..." Said Butch "When I found out that our new friend was a new PowerPuff Girl that Boomer created down at the lab... I teased him when I was about to call you about it, but Bubbles made me shrinke and Bunny made me promise to keep her a secret."

"Boomer trusted me to keep it a secret, and I've told him that he has to tell everybody else the truth soon. Your not mad at him, are you, Professor?"

The Professor made a frown as if he feels bad for something. "Well... I am disappointed that Boomer disobeyed me for going down to the lab without my permission. But... the fact that he did it to bring back this... Bunny... I think it would be safe to say that... I will have to think of what to do with this newly sweet little girl." Then he smiled and looked as though he was about to shed a tear. "Of course... he's made me proud that he could create a child... just like his old man...! Of coures, Mojo was the one who created him, but... you know what I mean. And besides, It's not like most little boys were never mischievous when their five or older. Like me for example!" He laughed, making everybody follow along.

Then they heard some serious knocking on the door. Blossom went and answered the door. She gasped in shock when she saw Brick all messed up. "Brick! Wh... What happened?"

Brick groaned in pain, saying "We got a major problem...! Ngh! Mojo...! He found out about her...!"

Everyone looked at Brick with widened eyes of shock. Boomer made a sad face in worry for what Mojo was going to do to Bunny. "Bunny..." Boomer whispered weakly.

Buttercup sighed in depression and said "Don't worry Boomer... We'll figure out a was to get her back...! We just gotta..." When she turned to face Boomer, she saw that he wasn't next to her anymore. Confused and worried of where he went, she looked around quickly. " Boomer?" She looked back in the bed room and gasped in shock and worry when she saw Boomer fly out towards Mojo's volcano. "Boomer!"

Blossom and the others heard Buttercup's cry. "Buttercup, what's wrong?" Blossom asked in concern.

Buttercup hurried out of the room and said "Boomer went out to get Mojo and save Bunny by himself!"

Everybody became even more worried, including Brick. "Boomer... you idiot...!" Brick whispered.

Boomer flew as fast as he could at Mojo's volcano saying in his thoughts "Mojo... you monster! Bunny must feel all scared right now...! Don't worry, Bunny! I'm coming to save you!"

With Bunny, she woke up with her vision was very blury at first, but soon, she managed to get a better view of where she was. She looked around all scared and terrified, wondering where she is. She was about to fly around, but she hit her head on something that the naked eye couldn't see so well. She tapped at what she bumped into and was shocked to find that she's trapped in a glass tube.

Then, from across the lab, near the tube, Mojo, who was opporating a conrol panel said "Ah... I'm glad to see that you have awakened, my dear! I, Mojo Jojo, do hope that you find your new room that which is very clean, very indistructable, yet not very spacious, of which I, Mojo Jojo, had made especaily just for anyone with super powers, like yourself!" Mojo made a humming laugh.

"Let me out of here, now! Or else my borthers and sisters will come over here and beat you up!" Bunny pleaded in a serious cry.

"SILENCE!" Mojo yelled. "I, Mojo Jojo, will not let your little innocent and sassy tone of voice irritate me, Mojo Jojo, while I harness your powers and fill it within my Dooms Day missile of which I had built a long time ago and didn't have the interest of launching it, because I didn't have the power to power it up until now...!"

"That's why you kidnapped me? To help you fill your big huge weapon up with my powers?"

Mojo couldn't help but laugh at Bunny. "Yes, my little friend...! I have seen you on the news and have heard that you were actually a PowerPuff Girl of which that dim witted traitor Boomer had just created for the purpose of which I do not know of... yet! And I have figured since you were just recently created and had no idea that I, Mojo Jojo, exicted, I could trick you into thinking that I could be your friend and then take you to my laboratory, of which had nearly failed due to the fact that my ex-son, Brick had told you all about me, but yet I, Mojo Jojo, had many more ways to bring you in, which I had decided to bring you here by force, and then place you into this tube of which you are in right now and I, Mojo Jojo, will drain most of your powers to and send it all into my Dooms Day missile! And soon, once my Dooms Day missile is complete, I, Mojo Jojo, will launch the missile and destory all of Townsville! And you, my dear, will be joining all the citizens in their demise, for have a sorry excuse for exicting as a PowerPuff Girl! And once that is done, I, Mojo Jojo, will built my empire and will go out on a global conquest, because, I am bad! I am evil! I am..."

Right before Mojo could finish, Boomer smashed through the roof and cried out in full anger "MOJO JOJO!"

Mojo Jojo turned in surprise of seeing Boomer come in so suddenly. "What? You? How dare you intrude my humble home at a time like this! And also, there's a door!"

Bunny gasped in rejoice full of joy when she saw that Boomer had come for her. "Boomer! You came for me...!" She started to have tears of joy fill up in her eyes.

Boomer made an angry stare at Mojo. "Let her go! NOW!"

Mojo made a sneere at Boomer and said "Well, well, well... my little foolish friend! I thought that she was getting on your nerves for being so annoying, as I, Mojo Jojo, had just saw on the news just recently!"

"Shut up! She is not annoying! She is sweet! She is kind, caring, brave, fun loving, and... and... everyone loves her! And I do too!"

Bunny felt a warmth in her heart when she heard Boomer say that. "Well... If you think that way, that must mean that you want to be with her. In that case..." Mojo Jojo said as he pushed a button on the control panel which made a laser drag Boomer into the tube with Bunny. "If you want to be with her so badly, then you shall share her inprisonment! Mwa, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Boomer banged on the glass angrily as he said "Mojo! You let us out of here, now!"

"Silence, you little traitor! Once I, Mojo Jojo, am finished with powering up the Dooms Day missile with your Chemical-X powers, I shall disposse of you once and for all! And your little sister will watch!"

When Mojo left the main lab, Boomer kneeled down, all calm and sad, seeing how he failed in saving Bunny, because now he's trapped as well. "I'm sorry Bunny... I've failed you..."

Bunny went up to him, looked at him and said "No, Boomer! You didn't fail!"

"I did fail! I thought that I could save you from..."

"No. I meant, you didn't fail on being a good brother. Just like Brick, your a wonderful brother that cares and loves."

Boomer looked at Bunny with a bit of surprise. He then looked down in a bit of guilt and said "Bunny... about what I said before you left... I want you to know that I didn't mean any of it...! I do care if someone likes you...! I want people to like you!"

"I know. And you did let people like me... even though they didn't know who I really am. And I know that Brick cares about me. And I'm for sure that Buttercup does too!"

Boomer was glad that Bunny was still so sweet and caring even after yelling at her with anger. "She does care about you. She said it to me herself. She's actually thankful that I created you. And she want's you to know that she loves you as much as she loves me, Brick, Blossom, Butch, Bubbles, and the Professor!"

Bunny was so happy to hear how much Boomer want's her to know how much she means to everybody in the family. Boomer then looked at her in the eyes and said "And I'm sorry for yelling at you. I promise... I will never yell at you like that ever again."

Bunny then had some teary eyes of joy as she hugged Boomer dearly. "I love you, Boomer."

Boomer, hearing that, started to shed some tears as well. He hugged her dearly and said "I love you too, Bunny."

**(R&R)**


	10. Ch10 Escaping Mojo

Ch.10 Escaping Mojo.

Back at the Utonium house, The Professor, the Puffs and the two Ruffs were in the living room trying to fugier out what they were going to do in order to resscue Boomer and Bunny. "Boomer loves Bunny very much, doesn't he?" The Professor asked in a voice that sounded as if he's guilty for something.

Blossom sighed and said "There's no mistaking it... He loves Bunny to death. He would do anything for her... just like we would for him." Blossom then faced Brick, who had regained a little strength. "You would too, wouldn't you?"

Brick looked at Blossom and said "Yes... I would."

"Well... what do we do, Bloss?" Butch asked.

Blossom put her hands behind her back and said "For the first time in a while... I really don't know..."

"I'll tell ya what we're gonna do...!" Said Buttercup as everyone gave their attention to her. "We're gonna go pay Mojo a little visit, break Boomer and Bunny out of there, and then... beat the living crap out of that banana brained nut!"

Everyone was quiet of what Buttercup suggested they do. "Ya know... I'd like to do that too, mostley the last part, where we beat the banana-nuts out of Mojo, but... I think we should resscue them in a more sneaky way, because there's a possible chance that Mojo would be prepared for us coming to get them."

Buttercup crossed her arms in a grumpy way and said to herself "Darn...! I always like busting through Mojo's roof...!"

"Oh...! You mean like spies?" Bubbles asked. "I've always wanted to be a spy!"

"Well... yeah... we're kinda gonna do it like that... but with a little friendly sneak in and sneak out way." Said Brick.

The next day, Boomer was asleep with Bunny laying on him, until Mojo came in and tapped on the glass tube. "Wakey-wakey my little big-headded friends...!" Bunny held on to Boomer in fear as Boomer got up on his knees and covered Bunny in his amrs while glaring angrily at Mojo. "Don't be frightened... I, Mojo Jojo, am not going to harm you... much...! Fourtunately for you... and not for me, Mojo Jojo, the charging of the missile will take until another thriteen hours and fiftey minutes and ten or seven or less seconds...! So, until then... I, Mojo Jojo, hope that you spend your last moments together...!" Mojo laughed evily. "Now then... I do believe that I, Mojo Jojo, will kill time, not literaly, but meant make time like it is going faster than me, by looking at the blueprints of the buildings of which, I, Mojo Jojo, will be building to make my empire enjoyable for me..."

As Mojo was looking out the window while looking at the blueprints saying "Hmm... Now... I do believe that I will put the Devided Nations Bank right over there... next to where I will build McJojo's..." a knock was heard at his door. "Hmm... Who could that be?"

Outside the door, Bubbles stood on the bottom with Buttercup standing on her shoulders and Brick stadning on Buttercup's while wearing a coat and hat over them, trying to look like a buisness man.

"Why do I have to be at the bottom?" Bubbles complained.

"Because your not so good at putting words together and make them come out good!" Said Buttercup.

"And I'm more man like!" Said Brick as he buttoned up the coat. "Now shut up and don't make a sinlge peep or yelp, no matter what!"

Mojo opened the door and answered rudely "What do you want?"

Brick greeted Mojo saying "Good afternoon, sir! We would like to make you an offer... Er... I mean uh... I, a singular type human person, would like to make you an offer that even you can't reffues!"

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, random sales man, but I, Mojo Jojo, am busy! Good day!" Said Mojo as he was about to shut the door, but Bubbles put her foot in the door's way of closing, thus having her foot a little crushly bent. Bubbles did her best not to scream or cry in pain.

"WAIT! Don't shut us out!" Brick said quickly. "Er... I mean, don't shut me, a singular type human person, out until you've seen... this!" Buttercup stuck out of the coat, a plunger of which Brick took and stuck it on Mojo's face.

As Mojo was pulling on the plunger that was stuck on his face, the Professor, who was hiding behind a bush, saw that Mojo has become temporarily blinded, so he gave the signal to Blossom and Butch, who were hiding behind another bush. Blossom and Butch got out of the bush and were about to fly up to the lab, but Mojo managed to get the plunger off his face and ask "What is it?"

The Professor silently yelped and gave the kill signal to Blossom and Butch, telling them to go back to the bush they came out of as Brick explained "It's a toilet plunger! Duh! I mean... uh... why, it is a toilet plunger, my good sir! Ya know, to steal all that money that people throw down a drain, and it can be yours just for a low price of six-hundered-million-eight-thousand-four-hundred-and-eighty-eight dollars! Or, if you have anything valuable to trade it with, we would be more than happy to accept anything you have of value!"

"Like Boomer as in boomerang, or Bunny as in bunny rabbit!" Said Bubbles. Buttercup kicked Bubbles face for speaking out. "Ow! I mean... not like Boomer as in boomerang, or Bunny as in bunny rabbit!" Buttercup kicked her again. "Ow! I mean, I didn't say anything!"

Brick looked frustratingly down at where Bubbles was, then nervously at Mojo, who was glaring at him with an angry and suspicious face, saying"Uh... I also have a spy-tape-recorder of which you could use to record conversations between millionairs... if you would care for that as well...! Eh, heh, heh, heh..." Mojo slammed the door.

Later, Mojo continued on thinking of where to put every building for his utopia, when another knock was heard at the door. Mojo clutched the blueprints in a frustrated manner and said impatiently "Now what?"

He opened the door and saw Bubbles dressed as a baby in a blanket, of which Butch is under, in a basket cradel. "Goo goo, gaa gaa, goo goo! I am a baby!" She said.

Mojo saw a note on the blanket. So he took it and read "Dear Mr. Mojo Jojo, please take care of my baby. Her daddy worked as a computer technician expert, so she likes computers. So please, put her by a control panel. Sincerely: Blosso... I mean, umm... The baby's mother." Mojo then picked up Bubbles and brought her in. "Come on in, little one...!" He said in baby talk.

Mojo placed Bubbles on the chair, next to the control panle and gave Bubbles a baby bottle. When Mojo left, Bubbles looked over at Boomer and Bunny, waving at them with a smile. Boomer and Bunny looked at Bubbles and made excited and happy expressions. "Bubbles!" Bunny cried happily.

Bubbles shushed her and whispered "We're gonna get you guys out of here...! So keep quiet until we're out of here...!"

Butch pocked his hand out and reached out to touch the control panle. He felt a big button and figured that it was the one to set Boomer and Bunny free. So he pushed it and pulled his hand back in the planket.

Then a small cannon popped out of the floor and shoot a granade at Bubbles and Butch. And about three or five seconds later, the granade exploded. Bubbles and the baby basket were all burnt and smoked. Butch, who was also burnt and smoked, weakly put a note that said 'Please put me back out!' on the blanket.

Much later, Mojo was once again, busy doing design work, when he heard a crashing noise coming from his chimney-like air-heater. He turned and saw the Professor in a Santa suit. "Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas! I'm Santa Clause!" Brick, Blossom, Butch, Buttercup, and Bubbles came down as well in reindeer suits. Buttercup and Butch were all pouting about having to put those disguises on. "And these are my reindeers, Brick, Blossom, Butch, Buttercup, and Bubbles!"

"Hi! We're cute little reindeer!" Said Bubbles.

"And we're here to give you presents!" Said the Professor as he walked up towards Mojo.

Mojo looked at the Professor in a confused manner and said "You... Santa Clause, which oddly looks thin right about now... want to give me, Mojo Jojo, Christmas presents?"

"Yes! That's right!" Said the Professor as he took some toys out of the sack he was carrying. "I've checked my list twice, and I must say, you have been a very good monkey this year! There for, you deserve a lot of presents!"

"But, it's in the middle of June." Said Mojo.

The Professor stopped pulling toys out and looked at the calander. "It is? Oh, why your right! It is!" He chuckled sheepishly as he put all the toys back in the sack saying "Well then... I guess I'll just have to take the presents back for now...! Can't be giving them away early!" When the Professor put all the toys back in the sack, he went over to the control panle and pushed the button that opened the glass tube. "And I'm going to have to let these two children out! They can't do anything to be good this year if their both in a cramped up prison, now can they?" Boomer and Bunny went out of the tube and flew up out of the air-heater with the others. "There we are! Arlight, then! See you in six more months!" Bubbles and Butch picked the Professor up and took him up the air-heater.

When they left, Mojo thought to himself that those reindeer seemed wiered to him. "Hmm... Let me see... Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, Blitzen, Rudolph, and... Brick, Blossom, Butch, Buttercup, and Bubbles...?" Mojo was all confused on the last five reindeer, until he realized that there were only eight reindeer and one red-nose one, so he started to boil in rage.

At the top of Mojo's laboratory, Boomer and Bunny hugged everybody, thanking them for coming for them.

"Thanks, you guys...! I thought we we're gonners...!" Said Boomer.

"We're just glad to be able to have you in our arms again...!" Said Blossom as she and Boomer hugged.

"Are you okay, Bunny?" Bubbles asked in a panicing voice. "I was so worried that you might have been so scared...!"

"I'm okay, Bubbles." Bunny said as she hugged her.

Butch hugged Boomer and patted him on the back saying "Good to have ya back, little bro!"

Boomer hugged Butch back saying "Good to be back, big bro!" Boomer then came face to face with the Professor. Boomer scratched the back of his head with a sad look on his face. "Professor... I'm sorry that I disobeyed you... And... about Bunny... Please...! Don't let her go away...! I promise...! I'll get a job! I'll study for collage! I'll..."

"Boomer! Boomer!" The Professor calmed him down and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. I won't let Bunny go away. If she really means that much to you, I'll let her stay. As long as she doesn't fall for any of Butch's minipulantiv acts!"

Boomer smiled and hugged the Professor. "Thanks Professor." Boomer broke the hug and faced Brick. "Brick? I'm sorry that I've been keeping a secret from you again and for..."

"Don't be, Boomer." Brick assured. "I'm the one who should appologise for getting mad at you and for... making you think that I didn't care about Bunny when I found out who she really was. I just didn't see the reasone of why you would do it. And getting to know Bunny for real made me see how much she means to you and that you would've liked to show what you did if your fear of her having to go away haven't gotten in the way of it. We cool?"

Boomer gave Brick a hug and said "Yeah. We're cool."

Brick smiled and gave him a hug back. "I love ya, little bro."

"I love ya too, Brick." Said Boomer.

Buttercup went up to Bunny with a sad expression saying "Bunny? I... I'm sorry for what I've said about you... For making you think that I didn't care about you at all... I was being so stupid saying that 'you aren't half the sister I've only known for a short time...' You forgive me?"

Bunny looked at Buttercup in the sad eyes. Bunny made her eyes glimmer as she hugged Buttercup. "Yes, I do. I love you, Buttercup."

Buttercup smiled and almost started to shed a tear as she gave her a hug back saying "I love you too." They broke the hug. "What do ya say we go home?"

But, before they could leave, Mojo popped his head out of the heater's vent with an infuriated face saying "There are no reindeers named Brick, Blossom, Butch, Buttercup, and Bubbles! But I,Momo Jojo, know of five certain little Chemical-X freaks that are...!"

"Uh oh! I think it's time for us to split!" Said Butch as he and Blossom grabbed the Professor and flew away with everybody else following as Mojo tries to shot them down with his laser and missing everytime.

Mojo slid down back into his lab and cried out "No one kidnaps kidnapped children from Mojo Jojo!" He presses a button that activates some nano-bots that have his dome head. "Go! Sap the Chemical-X and life out of those brats!"

The nano-bots responded by flying out of the laboratory and going after the Puffs and Ruffs. Blossom saw the nano-bots coming, so she called Bubbles over. "Bubbles! Take the Professor back to the house! We'll be fine handling them!"

"Okay." Said Bubbles as she took the Professor off Blossom and Butch's hands.

"You kids be careful!" The Professor said before Bubbles flew away with him.

One nano-bot ordered the others to distract the Puffs and Ruffs while it charges up to fire at one of them. Three nano-bots attacked came right at Brick with claws lunging right at him. Brick mannaged to dodge every attemet of being stabbed as he knocked them away. Blossom had to deal with five nano-bots. The nano-bots chraged at her while Blossom waited for them to become close enough. After acting like she doesn't care if she gets hit, she quickly flew out of the way, making the nano-bots crash into each other. Butch was just out destroying every nano-bot he sees. Buttercup used her laser eyes to blow up the little pests. Boomer foarmed an electric ball and threw it in the air, then he made an electric bat and when the ball came down, he hit it right towards the nano-bots that were coming right at him.

Bunny was trying her best to punch the nano-bots away from her. Then a whole swarm of nano-bots came towards her. Seeing that she can't take them all down by herself, she covered her head and closed her eyes. Brick, Buttercup, and Boomer saw that Bunny was about to be ganged up, so they went in front of Bunny, facing the nano-bots. They laser beamed every single nano-bot in the swarm before they could reach them.

Bunny opened her eyes and saw that Brick, Buttercup, and Boomer saved her. They turned to Bunny with smiles. "Thank you. Your the greates brothers and sister anyone could ever have." Said Bunny.

"Like I said, we'll be there for you." Said Brick.

"And we always will." Said Buttercup.

Then, the leading nano-bot was charged up enough to fire it's sapping ray at them. It choosed a target that was Bunny and fired at will. Brick, Buttercup, and Boomer saw the ray coming and pushed Bunny out of the way, making it hit them instead. They screamed in great pain as the force of the ray made them crash into the asphalt of the rode.

Blossom, Butch, and Bunny saw in shock of what happened. "BRICK! BUTTERCUP! BOOMER!" Blossom cried in worry.

"Oh no! This can't be happeneing!" Said the Narrator.

The Mayor, who was busy filing out his files, saw a red glow coming from a far distance. "My goodness!" He cried. "What is going on?"

When Bubbles and The Professor got home, they saw a red flash in Townsville. Bubbles showed a worried expression. "Guys... Please be okay..." The Professor kneeled to Bubbles and placed his hand on her shoulder, feeling the same way for what is going on.

The red flash dissapeared and showed Brick, Buttercup, and Boomer, not looking like their moving an inch, Blossom gasped in great sorrow. "No... No..." Blossom whispered with a sad expression as she fell to her knees. Bunny, worried for them, was about to zoom over to them, but Blossom stopped her. "Bunny! It's too late...!"

Bunny looked at Brick, Buttercup, and Boomer as she started to whimper and shed tears while hugging Blossom who too was crying, thinking that they died. Butch also shed tears as he clutched his fists in anger, glaring at the nano-bot that did this.

Mojo, who saw the whole thing on his monitor, laughed evily and said "Three down... and four to go...!" Then he saw that the nano-bot's Chemical-X tank was full, so he ordered the nano-bot to retreat. The nano-bot did as it was told to and went striaght to Mojo's laboratory as Butch, in great rage went after it.

**(R&R)**


	11. Ch11 Dooms Day 'Robot'

Ch.11 Dooms Day 'Robot!'

Blossom and Bunny continued to cry, seeing as how Brick, Buttercup, and Boomer weren't moving at all. "They can't be gone...! They just can't be gone...!" Bunny said in a sobbing voice as her tears soaked on Blossom's dress. "Your the greatest family anyone could ever hope to have..." Blossom did her best to comfort her, even though she was just as devistated to see them just laying there in all the rubble.

But then, Brick slowly groaned and moved his head a little. So did Buttercup and Boomer. They all got up on their bottoms with their visions all blurey for a while. Brick looked and saw Blossom and Bunny crying. "What are you two crying about?" said Brick.

Hearing that, Blossom and Bunny gasped and quickly looked up. Seeing Brick, Buttercup, and Boomer alive and up on their bottoms. Blossom and Bunny immediatly zipped over to them and hugged them dearly. "You guys are okay!" Blossom exclaimed.

Brick hugged Blossom and said "Yeah. You could say that we're nearly invincable!"

Bunny hugged Boomer as she said "I thought we lost you guys...!"

Boomer held Bunny close and said "We're okay, Bunny. We're never gonna leave you like that, ever!"

Bunny then gave Buttercup a hug. "Yeah, you don't have to worry about us right now, Bunny. We're just glad that you didn't get hurt." She then noticed that Butch was no where around. "Where'd Butch go?" She asked.

"He went after the nano-bot that tried to shot Bunny!" Said Blossom. "He's probably dealing with Mojo right now, so we gotta hurry and help him!"

"Right! Bunny, you better get home where Bubbles and the Professor are, and wait for us!" Brick ordered.

"Brick, I'm coming with you guys!" Bunny insisted.

"No! It's too dangerous for you! We don't want to lose you!" Said Buttercup.

"And I don't wanna lose you!" Bunny added. "I know that you want me safe... but... I would feel guilty if I didn't do something to help you save the world...! I want to help you the way you would help me...!"

That made Brick and the others have a silent moment of what Bunny just said. It was amazing to them how brave and determind Bunny was. Brick sighed and said "Alright. Let's go!" Brick, Buttercup, and Boomer were about to be the first to fly, but they instead fell on their faces. "Ooff! Oh, you gotta be kiddin me!"

Buttercup growled and said "All our powers are gone! I ought-a kill those little mecha-bugs!"

Bunny then looked at her hands and decided to give them the rest of her powers that she has left. "You guys can have the rest of mine." She said in a sad tone.

Everybody looked at her in shock. "No, Bunny! It's your power! Don't give it up just for us! We'll be fine." Said Boomer.

"Wait, Boomer! I think I've got an idea of what we should do." Said Blossom as she gathered them around in a circle.

Meanwhile, the nano-bot returned and placed itself in a little tube that took all the Chemical-X powers in the Dooms Day missile. Mojo laughed as the missile was about to fill up fully. Then Butch came busting through the roof and glared at Mojo angrily. "Mojo...!" Butch said in a low furiated tone. "Your gonna pay...!"

Mojo glared back at Butch and said "Well, well...! If it isn't my most disrespecting ex-son, Butch Jojo! You are too late! For you see, the nano-bot, of which I, Mojo Jojo, have send after you and your family, has gained enough Chemical-X to power up my Dooms Day missile, as well as sapped the life out of the ones that are the most determined to keep your family together and safe, which I, Mojo Jojo, am refering to is Brick, Buttercup, and Boomer! And you, Butch, will be joining them shortly before you know it, because, I am bad! I am evil! I am..."

"Yeah, yeah, Mojo Jojo...! We know!" Said Brick's irritatedly bored voice.

Surprised, Butch and Mojo looked at where Brick's voice came from and saw him, Buttercup, and Boomer still alive and with their powers back. "Wow! You guys are like partly immortal!" Butch said all glad that their okay."

"WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE!" Mojo cried. "How is it that you are still alive and have your Chemical-X powers?"

"It doesn't matter how we're still alive and still have powers right now!" Said Brick.

"What matters is that you kidnapped our sister to fulfil your phycotic dreams!" Said Buttercup.

"And we're gonna teach you what happens when you mess with our little sister!" Said Boomer

"Bah! Well, if you are as immortal as Butch says that you are just now, then let us see if means that you are actually... DEAD!" Mojo pushed a button that brought out loads of laser cannons and guns and other deadly weapons.

They all made shocked and nervouse expressions at what they saw. Then they glared at Butch with mad looks. "What?" Butch asked, confused on why they were glaring at him like that. The guns immediately fired at them. They scattered, making the lasers miss. While they were busy dodging, Blossom and Bunny started to sneak past the front door and behind the machines to sheild themselves from the lasers while heading for the nano-bot to get some of the Chemical-X that it had stolen.

Brick dodged every laser right before they could hit him while destorying any cannon he's close to. Buttercup dodged every sharp object that came at her by doing a little break dance, breacking them in half with her feet when she spins on her back. Butch punched every laser cannon he saw. He even dodged some lasers 'Matrix' style. All Boomer did was try to avoid getting hit by anything that came at him.

Mojo was getting angry that nothing was working. When Blossom and Bunny were about to touch to nano-bot, a laser shot at them suddenly, making them yelp. "Ah-ah-aahh...! No touchy...!" Said Mojo, who was the one that caught them and threatened them with a laser shot, with his finger wagging. Brick, Buttercup, Butch, and Boomer continued on distracting, until they heard Mojo call out "Enough!" They all turned to Mojo and widened their eyes in shock when they saw that Mojo had taken Blossom and Bunny hostage with one hand holding them and a the other with the laser gun. "One fauls move, and I will desendigrate your little peices of joy!"

"Hey, let's get something striaght here, Mojo Butt! I may find Bunny fun to be with, but Blossom ain't no basket of goodies for me! That I'm certain!" Said Butch.

Blossom made a mad and bored glare and said "Gee...! Thanks, Butch...! Your a pal...!"

"Mojo! If you know what's good for you, you will stop this thing and give Bunny back her powers!" Brick demanded.

"I don't think so, you little hot head!" Said Mojo. "For, as you can see, the nano-bot, of which sapped all of your Chemical-X powers, is as of now sending it all into my Dooms Day missile, and soon, once that is done, the missile will launch automaticly right inot Townsville, leaving no survivers! And then, I shall build my empire of which will spread across the globe! I, Mojo Jojo, would have accepted you little brats as slaves who will get to stand by my side while serving me, but I suppose since you would rather choose death, I suppose I will have no choice but to dispose of you all, starting with your purple wearing friend! And if any of you try to stop me, your precious treasures will meet their fate sooner than planed, because I am bad! I am evil! I am Mojo Jojo! MWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Uh... that's a good master plan you have there and all..." Said Brick. "But uh... mind if we ask?"

Mojo thought about it for a moment and said "Oh, why not? I suppose I could answere any possible question with answeres of which I, Mojo Jojo, will use to discourage you into thinking that you could discourage me, because instead, it would be me, Mojo Jojo, who have discouraged y..."

"Okay, yeah, yeah, yeah! We get it! Will you let us ask or not?" Buttercup said impatiently.

Mojo grumbled and said "Fine... go ahead...!"

Brick then said "Well, it's just, how do you intened to escape the missile's explosion in time before the missile even launches?"

Mojo, hearing that, made a dumbstrucked expression, then scratched his head with the tip of his ray gun in thought of what Brick just asked. "You know... I actually don't really know... I never thought I'd get this far."

"Well, unless you wanna end up reduced to ashes, I think you should stop that thing right now!" Said Buttercup.

Mojo growled in frustration, seeing as how he was so close in having a plan becoming complete, but now has to end it because he didn't thought it through. "Very well!" He said. "I will stop the missile right now! Nano-bot! Cease further progress of the objective, now!"

"Negative!" The nano-bot replied, much to Mojo's surprised dissapointment.

"What did you say? Did you just say no to your creator? Me, Mojo Jojo? The one and only being who created and programed you?" Mojo demanded angrily. "How dare you refusse to listen to me, Mojo Jojo!"

"It is part of my programing! You have created me to do whatever it takes to accomplish every mission that I have been given and must not stop until it is done no matter what obstical stands in our way! Therefore I must fulfill my objective and must not allow anyone to interfere, especialy my own creator!"

"Wow! Talk about someone who doesn't get any gratitude from the things he creats!" Said Brick with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up!" Said Mojo as he continued to lecture the nano-bot. "I am not going to repeat myself, nano-bot! Cease further progress of the objective now, or else I will have to deativate you and send you through the reject slot!"

"Alert! Creator has threatened to cease progress of primary objective! Must take further messures to persuade sudden antagonist to cease interferance!" The nano-bot then pulled out some huge firing weapons and aimed them at Mojo, much to his shock. "This is your only warning to cease pointless rebelious acts againts Oporation: Dooms Day, otherwise, there will be no other option except your immediate demise!"

Mojo made a scared and nervouse face at what he has seen being occured. "Wait! No, stop! Do not vaporize your creator! I command you!"

"Antagonist has refused to cooporate! Prepare to destroy immediate threat!" The nano-bot fired at Mojo, but Blossom managed to get Mojo out of the way. "Number of interferers has been increased! Code red! Code red!" Then, before they knew it, the nano-bot has formed it's body with the machine and the missile, becoming a giant robot. It bursted through the ceiling.

"Huh... I never knew they could do that." Said Mojo.

The giant robot then lifted it's foot to stomp on him, but the kids managed to get Mojo out of there. "Get on!" Brick said as Bunny climbed on his back before he took off.

When they escaped the nano-bot that went roug, the nano-bot started it's count down on the missile being launed which was in five minutes and thirty seconds.

They put Mojo down as Buttercup grabbed him by the neck of his cape with one hand and raised a fist in front of his face with the other, demanding "Alright, Mojo! We want to know something, and we want to know now! How the heck do we stop that thing?"

Looking like he was offened of Buttercup's threatening act, Mojo said "I don't know! I never actually figured that I, Mojo Jojo, could build something that was capable of turning into to something like that!"

Then the Mayor's limo came along and the window rolled down revealing the Mayor who asked "Hey, you kids! I just saw a scary red flash, so I've called for a limo to see what was happening! What on earth is going on here?" The Mayor then saw Bunny behind Brick. "And eh... who's your friend?"

Bunny was about to introduce herself, but Brick kept her from doing so, saying "We'll explain later, Mayor! Right now, we've got a huge problem to deal with!" He pointed at a robot that was climbing down from the laboratory.

"Oh my goodness! Their here! The Septicons are here! Oh where are the Autobots when you need them?" The Mayor said in panic.

Everybody was a bit annoyed of the Mayor's stupidity. Blossom decided to not correct him and said "Uh... Yeah, that's right Mayor! The Septicons are here! And about the uh... Autobots... Their kind of on a... specail misson in... uh... London, dealing with other Septicons! So... you should count on us to deal with this one!"

"Oh, is that so?" The Mayor asked. "Well then, in that case, I will have to leave this to you kids to deal with this massive and dispicable machine! Go and kick his nuts and his bolts, kids!"

"We will, but we need a plan..." Said Brick as he turned to Blossom. "What do you think we should do?"

Blossom took out a pen and clipboard, writing down some blue-prints. "Heres what I can come up with...!" When she finished writing, she showed it to everybody. "The sorce of the robot's energy is the nano-bot itself! We need to deactivate it in order to stop the robot and the count down! Four of us will have to distract it while one of us tries to help Bunny get up to the nano-bot and let her get back some of the Chemical-X it has in order to regain some powers so that she'll help us defeat it once and for all!"

"I'll help her!" Said Boomer.

"Alright! While the rest of us distract ugly, Boomer will help Bunny get up there and get some of the Chemical-X from that thing! And then, with her helping us, this battle will end epicly without a bang! Sound okay?" Everybody responded in agreement on the plan. "Alright! It's heavy metal time!" Everyone, except Boomer took off and headed straight for the robot.

**(R&R)**


	12. Ch12 Bunny, a hero!

Ch. 12 Bunny, a Hero

Blossom went up to the nano-bot's face and said "Hey, the eighties called! They said they want their Transformer back!" The nano-bot swung one tentacle at Blossom and missed.

Then Butch flew up to it and said "Hey, that's a nice polish job! Did your grand-machine gave it to you?" The nano-bot shot lasers at Butch, who managed to dodge them.

Brick also did some insults to the mechanical monster, saying "Yeah, I gotta agree. That suit of metal armor made out of weapons and computers does look good on yeah! Do they come in men sizes?" The nano-bot swung three arms at him as Brick dodged all three of them.

Buttercup then flew behind it and said "You can say that again, Brick! Cause, to me, it looks like it could fit a little girl like me!" The nano-bot shot some saw-discs at Buttercup, who avoided getting sliced and diced.

While Blossom, Brick, Buttercup, and Butch were distracting the nano-bot, Boomer carried Bunny on his back while trying to fly up to the nano-bot's main body without being noticed and while dodging any attack the nano-bot throws. One tentacle arm hit Boomer, making him let go of Bunny. Bunny dodged any arm or laser that came at her. She saw one tentacle that she couldn't avoid quick enough, so she covered her head.

Boomer shock his head from the hit he recieved and saw in fear of Bunny about to be hit. "Bunny!" He cried, knowing that he won't be fast enough to save her. But then, a white beam came out of nowhere and caught her.

Bunny opened her eyes and saw the Professor in his super suit with Bubbles. Blossom gasped in relief and said "Bubbles! Professor!" Then she noticed that the Professor had that super suit that he made in order to spend time with his girls on. "Wait a minute... I thought he got rid of that thing."

"So did I!" Said Mojo. "For you see, when you girls told me, Mojo Jojo, to..." Buttercup punched him to keep him from saying that the girls told him to do something to make the Professor quit being a super hero like his girls.

"Huh? What was he gonna say? And what's with the suit that the Professor's wearing?" Brick asked.

"It's a... Uh... long story!" Blossom answered. "If not embaracing...!"

"Are you alright, Bunny?" The Professor asked.

Bunny smiled and nodded her head. "Thank you for saving me, daddy." Bunny hugged the Professor as he started to sniffle after hearing her call him 'daddy.'

"Hey, wait a minute! How come non of my other girls call me that?" The Professor complained. "Sure, Bubbles called me dad, and Brick did too, but... It would be nice if they called me that in the way Bunny did."

"Ahem! Professor! We gotta help the others!" Said Bubbles.

"Oh! Right! What are we going to do now, kids?" The Professor asked.

"We gotta distract this nutty robot so that Boomer will get Bunny to the nano-bot that's controling it and get some of the Chemical-X it has for Bunny!" Brick informed.

"Alright then!" Said the Professor as he went up to the nano-bot and said "Excuse me, my good machine! Yes you! Is your tiny-tiny head to tiny-tiny for your feakishly huge body, or is it that your feakishly huge body too freakishly huge for your tiny-tiny head?" The nano-bot shot lasers at the Professor, who sped dodged every shot.

Bubbles then shouted out "Hey, Mr. robot! I was wondering if I can borrow some of your nuts? You can keep the bolts!" The robot shot claws at her, but she managed to dodge them and make them get tied in a knot.

While they were distracting the robot, the Mayor, dressed as some sort of mascot, waved two flags around as he said "Break him! Sock him! Rake him! Rock him! Come on, boys, girls, and Professor, let's fight, fight, fight! Gooooo... Townsville!"

Bunny jumped back on Boomer as he flew her up to the nano-bot's head.

When Butch dodged all the mini-missiles the nano-bot fired, he provoked "Man, your a horrible shot! I never thought that I would meet somebody that sucks worse than Blossom!"

Blossom heard the insult and made a mad glare at him. Then she provoked to the nano-bot "Yeah! And I never thought that I would meet someone that is uglier than Butch's messed up mug!"

Butch got angry at Blossom's comment and said "Did I forget to mention that the way you talk and sound is just as annoying as a certain pink nerd?"

"And the way you focus on fighting is just as terrible as his!"

"And the way you think is just as boring as her!"

"And how much of a low-mannered idiot your behaving than him!"

"And the way you smell as bad as her!"

"And how much your actoins remined me of a certain green Asylum reject!"

The Professor then snapped saying "Blossom! Butch! Stop fighting each other and focus more on fighting the nano-bot, or you both are grounded! And you'll be getting extra time, Butch...!"

Blossom and Butch crossed their arms and grumbled "Sorry, Professor...!"

Boomer reached the nano-bot's face and Bunny started to walk up towards it. "Be careful, Bunny! Don't let it electricute you!"

"I won't!" Bunny assured as she slowly placed her hands on the nano-bot.

When she grabbed the nano-bot, it's red eye turned bright as it stated "Warning! Warning! Antagonists ceasing self unit!"

Bunny reached into the nano-bot until she felt some liquid. She absorbed the last of the Chemical-X it stolen, getting her powers back. She leaped off her feet and started to float. "Yay! I got my powers back!" Bunny cheered.

"Good! Let's go and help the others!" Said Boomer.

Bubbles avoided the arms that came at her to the left and the right. But then, she finally got hit by one and was plummeting to the rode. Brick saw that Bubbles got hit and was about to crash on the ground, so he zipped under her and caught her as he hit the ground on his back.

Brick looked at Bubbles and said "You okay, Bubbles?"

Bubbles opened her eyes, looked at Brick and said "Uh-huh. I think so."

Then the arm pulled out a buzz-saw and slowly moved it towards them. Bunny saw what was happening and started to have her limbs and body grow big. Brick held Bubbles away from the saw's sharp edges and held her tight. And just before his life flashed before his eyes, he heard breaking metal.

Brick and Bubbles looked at what happened and saw Bunny in her big strong form. Bunny looked at them and asked in a deep voice "Are you guys okay?"

Brick and Bubbles just stood there looking at Bunny's huge form with blank and disturbed expressions as Brick said "I don't know. Is Bubbles seeing what I'm seeing?"

"I think it's her specail power. To turn big and stronger." Bubbles informed.

Butch saw Bunny's change and said "Wow...! Bunny... you can change like the She-Hulk? That... is... wicked awsome!"

"Thanks! I guess." Bunny responded.

"What do ya say we finish this battle off as a family, guys?" Said Brick as they all zoomed towards the robot leaving beams of their trademark colors behind. They gave the robot loads of punches, kicks, headbutts, and lasers until the robot started to lose some parts and collapse.

"Hurray! We did it!" Bubbles cheered.

"Uh... No, we didn't do it...!" Said Butch as he pointed that the timer on the missile was still counting down.

"What? That thing is still counting down? Freakin bull crap!" Brick cried out.

"Brick! Mind the language!" The Professor ordered as he pondered on what to about the missile. "I'll just have to try to hack the main frame and disconect it from the timer so that the missile won't launch."

Butch made a blank and confused expression for ten seconds or so and said "Can you repeat? I don't speak science."

The Professor explained "I'm going to try and defuse the bomb!" as he went over to the missile control pannle and ripped off the face of it, revealing about a-hundred wires of different colors. The Professor used a laser tool from the finger tip of his suit and started to check the wiring. The tensions were high as the Professor checked dug through the wires.

"It's simple than it looks, once you put your mind to it. All you have to do is cut the blue wire, then you rearange these two yellow and red wires, then you replace the other blue wire with the green one, then switch the orange one with the yellow one, reconect the blue wire that you just cutted, then detach both this green one and the red one at the same time, then replace the red one with this orange one and..."

The Professor then cut a red wire in half and the timer seemed to have topped. But then, it started to count down faster then it did before. The Professor saw his mistake and said "Okay... I guess I don't know much of how to defuse explosives..."

Everybody groaned at what the Professor said. "Here, let me see if I can defuse it!" Said Blossom.

"Oh sure! So that you can make it even worse? I don't think so!" Said Butch.

"Hey! At least I'm doing something and not sitting on the side lines doing nothing!" Blossom snapped.

"Uh, guys? The timers almost up!" Said Brick.

"Hold on a second, Brick! I need to tell Butch something here!" Said Blossom, as she continued on lecturing Butch. "All you do, besides fighting for fun, is just sit on your butt, goof off, play video games, do your stupid skate board tricks, sneak out to steal stuff, and cause trouble and get me blamed for it! Meanwhile, I'm doing all the work by cleaning up after you, do your homework, pay for all the stuff you've stollen..."

Butch yawned while Blossom was talking stricktly of him. Then he interupted her and said "You know, everytime you talk to me like that, all I hear is 'nag, nag, nag, nag! Blah, blah, blah! Nag, nag, blah! Nag, blah! Nag, blah, blah! Nag, blah!"

That made Blossom boil in magger anger. "RRRRAAAGGHH! I cannot beleive that the Professor has adopted you and not send you to a military school style orphanage while we kept Brick and Boomer with us!"

"Okay, now you sounded like a tyrannosaurus rex to me when you growled at me like a beast." Said Butch.

"Well, at least I don't behave like a neanderthal that has a brain the size of a golf ball!" Said Blossom, leaving Butch steam with anger. "Hm! That's what I thought...! You were saying, Brick?" And before Brick could answere, the missile launched out into space. Everybody looked at the missile as it went up. "Oh... that... Now look what you did, Butch!"

Butch then burst out in anger "WHAT? WHAT DID I DO?"

"You let me waste time lecturing you when I should have been trying my best to defuse the missile!"

As Blossom and Butch argued, Bunny looked at the missile going into space. She figured that she had to do something in order to save her family, friends, and home. Then, she yelled at the top "QUIET!" making Blossom and Butch stop agruing and look at Bunny with surprised expressions. "I'll stop it!"

"What? You? With what?" Bubbles asked in concern.

Bunny looked down on the gournd and whispered "Myself..."

Everyone gasped in shock as Bunny was about to fly towards the missile. But Boomer quickly grabbed her by the foot and said "NO! Bunny, I won't let you!"

"Boomer, you have to let me go!"

"No! I almost lost you once, I'm not gonna let that happen again!"

"Boomer!" Bunny said, making Boomer stop struggling to pull her as he looked into her eyes. "If your proud of me, you would let me do this for everyone. Please..."

Boomer looked at Bunny with a sad and unsure face. Then, after awhile, he let her go and said "Your right... I know you can do it...!"

And with that said, Bunny hugged everyone dearley before she went up into the sky past the atmosphere. As she was gonna hit the missile's nose, she remembered all the good times she had in her life. She smiled and shed a tear and closed her eyes.

In the view the sky, they saw a huge purple explosion. Boomer bursted into tears, thinking that the sister he has come to love so much is now gone. Blossom hugged Boomer, trying to comfort him. Everybody started to shed many tears over Bunny's self sacrifice.

"Poor Bunny... She was so young...! Oh why...? Why did it have to be her...?" The Narrator cried sorrowfuly.

Blossom looked up at the explosion's smoke with tears in her eyes as she whispered "Thank you... Bunny..."

And after a moment of silence, a sudden purple light covered the city as the Mayor looked up and pointed "Look!"

Everybody looked up and saw a purple flame coming down fast. Boomer took a good look at what was in the flame and saw Bunny, unconcious. He zipped up there to grab Bunny before she hit the ground. When he caught her, he too was about to plummet to the ground, so everybody else helped him slow Bunny down.

They all crashed into the ground, making a huge dust cloud. The Mayor and the Professor rushed to where they landed. "Are you kids alright?" The Professor asked.

They all groaned in a bit of pain. "We're okay, Professor." Blossom answered.

Boomer then looked at Bunny, who hasn't opened her eyes yet. "Bunny?" Everone gathered around Boomer and Bunny, hopping that Bunny would at least move. She did move an inch at all, so Boomer held her under his cheeck in sadness.

Then, he heard Bunny's voice saying "Boomer...?" Boomer gasped and looked at Bunny, who opened her eyes and looked back at Boomer.

Boomer made a releived smile as he held on to her lovingly. "I'm so proud of you...!"

Blossom got in on the hug and said "We all are...!" Brick, Buttercup, Butch, and Bubbles got in on the hug as well. Then the Professor held his kids up and hugged them.

The Mayor, seeing this, shed a happy tear as he said "This is just the most beautiful thing I have ever seen...! I haven't cried like this since 'It's a Wounderful Life...!'"

The moment was ruined when Mojo said "Yeah, sure, sure...! Your all together, safe, and happy...! Enjoy your little happy ending while it lasts, you fools! For I, Mojo Jojo, will think of a plan to ruin it, and have my revenge for ruining my plans and..." Mojo stopped when he saw Brick, Buttercup, and Boomer float right in front of him with mad and scary glares, making him nervosly smile. "Oh... Uh... I, uh... suppose it's too for me, Mojo Jojo, to say that I'm..." Then they started beating Mojo up real badly before he was sent to jail. "Sorry..."

**(R&R) Epilogue up next.**


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

The next day at school, everyone was doing arts and crafts. Ms. Kean told everyone to show the pictures that they made. Brick had a flaming sword, Blossom made an ocean, Butch drew a vampire, Buttercup had a samuri, Boomer made a super hero, Bubbles made a puppy and a kitten, as for Bunny, she drew herself with the Puffs, the Ruffs, and The Professor.

Brick and the others smiled at her, seeing how much she loves her family. Ms. Kean was eaqualy pleased. "I believe you deserve another good-noodle star... Bunny." She wincked at her when she said Bunny.

Then the hot-line buzzed off. Bunny looked at Blossom, wondering if she would let her answere it for the first time. Blossom looked back at her, then smiled and nodded her head yes. Bunny made an excited smile and answered the hot-line. "Yes, Mr. Mayor?"

"Eh... who is this again? I uh... kinda forgot..." Said the Mayor. "Was it... eh... Buddy?"

"Bunny, sir."

"Ah! Right! Well then... Bunny, I need you kids to help stop Fuzzy Lumpkins from robbing the grocery store, and fast! I'm on a tight scheduale here." Said the Mayor, who was in line with some of his grocereis in hand, as Fuzzy was threatening the casheir to dump all the money in the bag.

"Okay! We'll be right there!" She hung up and said to the Puffs and Ruffs "A fuzzy bad guy is robbing the grocery store!"

"She must be talking about Fuzzy Lumpkins!" Said Brick. "Time to go shopping for action!" Brick and the others flew out the door, while Bunny blasted through the ceiling.

Ms. Kean sighed in depression and said "Note to self: don't allow any more super kids to be your new students..."

Fuzzy leaped out of the store crying out "YEHAW! I got me the biggest loot I had this week! Heh, haw, haw!" Then, he saw six color coded beams coming towards him. "Well, well, well! If it ain't the PowerPuff Girls and RowdyRuff Boys! Boy, do I have a surpise for them little ducks!" He pulled out a paint ball gun that was mixed with Antidote-X and fired at each of the Puffs and Ruffs, getting direct hits. "One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six! Heh, haw, haw, haw, haw! I got'em all!"

The Puffs and Ruffs fell to the ground as Brick slowly got up and said with smirk "Not all of us, ya pink bug thing...!"

Fuzzy made a confused expression of what he meant as a purple beam takled him and pined him down. Fuzzy looked at his attacker and saw Bunny righ on top of him. "What the? A new PowerPuff Girl? Aw shoot!" Fuzzy said in discouragement.

In no time later, Fuzzy was thrown into an armed police vehicle and drove off. Everybody cheered for Bunny's first public victory. Brick placed his hand on Bunny's head with a proud smile and said "You did good, kid. Your our little treasure!" Bunny smiled as she and Brick hugged. He then stared off into the sky with a serious glare as he said in his thoughts 'And I know that you saw what Boomer did, HIM...! I swear, if you so much as come close as to put a claw on Bunny's hair, even in a gentle way, I will rip your rib cage out fast and clean...!'

Later after school, the Professor was making a new invention, when he realized that he was missing a wrench. He looked around for it, then saw Bunny holding a wrench up to him. The Professor smiled and hugged Bunny for being such a good helper.

Then, Bunny was doing homework with Blossom. Blossom wrote down what she believes is the right answere, then Bunny looked at it then showed Blossom her work. Blossom looked at it and saw that Bunny's answere was right and her's was wrong. She slapped her own forehead for being a little stupid, then looked at Bunny with a smile. "You are one smart little rascle!" Bunny giggled at what Blossom said.

Butch was doing some skate tricks, when he suddenly fell and hurt his knee. Bunny saw what happend and went over to patch his knee. Butch looked at Bunny and made a smile.

Later, Bunny did some coloring with Bubbles. Bubbles then broke a crayon and started to sniffle. Bunny saw Bubbles being all sad, so she decided to give her a crayon. Bubbles saw Bunny give her a crayon and said "Oh, no Bunny. It's okay. You don't have to give me yours."

"Can't we share?" Bunny asked. Bubbles looked at Bunny and smiled as she hugged Bunny lovingly and she gave her a hug back.

Then after that, Brick, Buttercup, and Boomer did a rematch in Super Smash Bros. Brawl with Brick playing as Ike, Buttercup playing as Samus, and Boomer playing as Luigi. They fought and fought, until Latios and Latias came out of nowhere and knocked them out of the screen.

Brick, Buttercup, and Boomer were surpised with disbelief of what they saw happen. Then Peach was shown waving at them. They looked at Bunny, who was a bit nervous of the way their looking at her. They then smiled as they surrounded Bunny and gave her loving hugs, making her feel happy.

Later that night, everybody was ready for bed. The girls' bed now had purple as an added color to their bed sheet. Everybody tucked in and went to sleep, except for Boomer, who looked down at Bunny with a gentle happy look. He approched a sleeping Bunny and soflty gave her a kiss on the cheek whispering "Good night, Bunny. I love you."

When he was about to go back to his bunk, Bunny got up and hugged Boomer, as well as kissed him on the cheek whispering "I love you too." She layed herself back on the bed and closed her eyes. Boomer went to his bed and fell asleep, knowing that he was in fact a good brother.

"Aw... That has to be the sweetest thing I've ever seen." The Narrator said softly. "And so once again, the day, is saved. Thanks to... Bunny."

The End

**(R&R)**


End file.
